


Holly Potter and the Lightning Empress

by Judge99



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Almighty Godlike Magic, Dumbledore Bashing, F/M, Granger bashing, Powerful Op Holly Potter, Shazam - Freeform, Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 37,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27824779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judge99/pseuds/Judge99
Summary: Holly Potter instead of Apparatign way from Dudleys gang on the roof found herself at the age of 9 in the chambers of Shazam the wizard in the Rock of Eternity. Returning to the Wizarding World 5 years later for the TWT many surprises await.Powerful Fem Harry Potter/Holly, Manipulative Dumbledore Bashing, Snape, Perverted Weasley.
Relationships: Holly Potter x Bruce Wayne, Holly Potter x Clark Kent, Holly Potter x Diana Prince
Comments: 20
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

The Lightning Empress

A/N: So I've watched the Shazam movie at the cinema, and I absolutely loved it. And then it got me thinking about Harry Potter. One of the unanswered questions I had about the HP Universe is why he had a lightning bolt in the first place and what it meant. So I decided to see how this goes.

As always reviews are welcome id like to point out that I'm not finished with the Forces of Darkness story yet and I am currently continuing it. I want to see how far I can go with this.

Chapter 1: Strong Spirit and Pure of Heart

Nine-year-old Holly Potter wiped away the streak of blood oozing from her lip numbly getting back to her feet much to the annoyance of the five larger boys one including the much larger cousin Dudley Dursley.

Eight years ago Holly Potter had been left on the doorstep of the Dursleys as a baby with nothing but a blanket and a letter to which she was never given the right to read to explain her past life before arriving on Privet Drive. Petunia and Vernon Dursley had treated her like vermin from a young age at least from when she understood the concept of love and hate, in an odd way it never bothered her — even staying in the cupboard under the stairs on occasion for the"freakish behaviour" that would earn her locked inside it at least kept them from pestering him temporarily.

Aunt Petunia was thin, blonde haired women with pale glassy eyes and Holly swore that her neck was at least as twice as long helping her spy on the neighbours in her spare time and gossiping their exploits loudly to whoever would listen. She looked similar to a horse when she pursed her lips together. She would be the one to rap outside of his "room" and demand she makes breakfast.

Vernon Durley was big, beefy and sported a sizeable purple face. He had thick dark hair, a busy black moustache (though his hatred towards Holly made him nearly pull it out) with hardly any neck and tiny mean eyes. He would usually be the one to demand that she comb her hair at least once a week and demanding an excess amount of chores to be completed in a short amount of time. He saw his niece in law as nothing more than a worthless piece of existence keeping her demeanour trodden upon never once calling her by name instead addressing her as "girl", "freak" or "You".

And lastly Dudley Dursley. Large for his age blonde hair and small nasty watery blue eyes his body mass was at least twice as large as Hollys the clothing strained to contain his bulging baby fat from lack of exercise and a healthy diet which doctors had recommended for years to what Uncle Vernon had called "rabbit food" was dismissed as trash. Despite being older by five weeks, he was a grotesque and spoiled child pampered by his parents who gave him anything he wanted after performing a ground thumping tantrum (usually with fake tears though hed never really cried in years).

Holly Potter, however, was the complete opposite to all three something to which she thanked merrily in her time with them. She was rather petite her body structure rather small and weak to malnourishment and eating through scraps the Dursleys shoved her way. Stringy coal black hair was tied together in a makeshift ponytail by herself her outfit was a black shirt with disgusting orange bubbles and brown pair of slacks tied together by two belts at once her old shoes were soaked in dirt nearly falling apart.

Which brought up the current events with Holly as per usual beaten to a bloody pulp in the middle of ST. Gregory's Primary School the other children pretended nothing was going on so that they didn't become victims of "Big D" and his merry band of bullies. The teachers were usually vacant on the playground not being paid enough to bother with what happened till the last minute.

(A/N: For those of you that got bullied at school, and the teachers were magically nowhere to be found you all know what I mean by this. )

"Time for another round you little freak, don't worry though this time we decided to play a little more even." Dudley sneered motioning for the other boys to back away a little letting Holly numbly get to his feet wiping the dirt from her overly long trousers handy downs from Dudley that he had to keep wrapped with two worn out belts.

"We decided that we're gonna give you a ten second head start this time. Better start running orphan." spat Piers Polkiss the best friend of Dudly that resembled something like a rat. He would usually be the one to hold people down while Dudley would beat them up.

Holly scrambled back on his feet running away to anywhere any distant corner that would grant her sanctuary from the obnoxious laughter from the gang behind him still resonating in his eardrums luckily they didn't see the streak of tears running down her bruised face. She didn't understand why all this happened to her? Was she not a good person? Did she maybe do something truely awful in a past life to deserve something so vile as being beaten by her own "family"? After running for who knows how long Holly tripped on a loose piece of stone skinning her knee refusing to let her tears fall or squeak in pain to make her emotional wall breakdown and shakily returning to her feet to a limped shuffle. She wished deep in her heart not to be here to be somewhere...anywhere besides this wretched place of Little Winging.

It happened in a flash of light that the world around Holly felt as though it started to slow itself down. A girl playing near the school doors seemed to be frozen in mid-jump her ponytail caught her features, glancing behind her Holly was flabbergasted at Dudlys gang that were slowing down their faces contorted in either rage and nasty sneers only a few metres from her suspended in time. All at once the playground vanished in an explosion of darkness and an internal hard pull on her navel made her feel like she was being squeezed through a small drainpipe giving Harry the sense she was going blind. Or just going mad.

When the darkness around the eyes begun to subside Holly felt her fingers scratching something hard and gritty digging into his fingernails till she realised her face was down on the ground though no longer in the playground...or even remotely at the school. Holly managed to barely pull herself to her feet till her eyes tried adjusting to her surroundings (her glasses had shattered on her mysterious impact, making it even trickier to focus.) Holly couldn't quite put her finger on it, but she felt a strange flow surrounding her hile in this place like she was more stronger than she ever was a flood of dopamine-fueled her being making her feel rather kiddy instead of scared like any child would naturally be.

She appeared to be standing in a large dimly lit chamber the shadows tried hard to shroud the features but failed just barely. The ceiling was near limitless clouded in what looks like fog, markings carved along the walls in every possible edge cranny and corner in a strange dialect that Holly couldn't understand. On her left was a most curious sight seven statues were lined along in a row facing the opposite wall staring at something in a steely gaze. Tracing their field of vision, Holly noticed what looked like a floating ball of light caged inside of a wooden net.

Edging further inside, Holly noticed something written each of the statues front plates also scratched along though it seemed to be damaged with light cracks and missing stones:

Wraith

Envy

Pride

Lust

Greed

Gluttony

Sloth

Holly blinked looking at the statues again now having a closer inspection she could understand why they looked menacing each with its unique postures such as one with multiple arms, another with an enormous pot belly larger than Uncle Vernon and Dudley combined and another just a head taller than herself much scrawny than the others. A sliver of light flashed to her right catching Hollys attention making her gasp.

It looked like a alter or mini-conference room. Seven chairs were aligned, forming a semi-circle in direction to the sins and the weird floating ball of light. However, Holly's attention was directed to something even more peculiar something that she had might lead to what she had been seeking for all her life there drawn on the wall above in gold was what appeared to a be a lightning bolt glowing faintly.

Holly wondered what all this meant and how she got herself here. She knew that the statues were representations of the seven deadly sins; also known as the cardinal sins are often said to be the pieces of darkness lingering in everybody's hearts, and it is what corrupts a persons nature inflicting it to spread to others.

"Where on earth am I." muttered Holly aloud. Only to jump when her question was answered.

"You are in my home, child."

Shrouded in darkness a form begun to shift from one of the chairs and the sound of something like a cane trotting on the ground moving its sound bouncing off the hollow walls of the place. The figure was a man but very old and tired looking he was dressed in a most unusual attire consisting of a grey cloak reaching to the hem of his feet silvery long hair matching his waist-length beard his entire physical figure aided by what looked like a staff with a glowing blue core protected by contorted looking roots. An identical design of a glowing lightning bolt was printed on his chest.

After he reached closer to Holly, who stared back at him half scared half curious, he paused for a moment before continuing.

"Holly Potter" he spoke in an ethereal voice though it was laced with kindness

"H-How do you know my name," asked Holly

"It matters not how I know dear child but of what I must entail to you. Though I must admit it truly is nice to meet another one of my kind again." the man said cheerily. "You even managed to come here yourself".

Holly stared at him puzzled. "What do you mean by one of your kind. You must mean a human being."

To this, it was the old mans time to be shocked."You mean that you don't understand what you are. You are a witch child."

Holly frowned. "That's not very nice besides everybody knows that magic isn't real.

The man, instead of getting angry like other adults just chuckled. " Oh is it now," he spoke in a humoured tone

Taking his staff, Holly flinched back thinking he might strike her with it instead he raised it a few inches from the ground to jab it into the ground releasing a vast shower of golden spark making the alter gleam in its light. Holly gazed in awe at what she was seeing making the man stare at her in even deeper confusion.

"Is this the first time that you witnessed magic little one."

Holly nodded. "Yeah I mean its the first time for me seeing something that awesome. "

The old man paused for a few minutes before sighing. "Just as I thought. The corruption of the sins still lingers in the world of mortal men; it nearly makes my comrades efforts in vain. But there may still be some hope." he muttered.

"In any case Holly Potter I am the last of the council of wizards that were sworn to protect the world from the plague of the seven deadly sins" the man explained slowly shuffling down struggling a little until Holly with the last few steps to which he flashed her a grateful smile. "Over the centuries my magic has held them back but the cost has been heavy I have used nearly all of my strength and lifeforce. But my time left is not infinite."

Holly looked up at the man a few stains of tears leaking from her face. "Y-You mean that your dying." she sobbed

The elderly wizard smiled somberly at her. "Death is nothing to be ashamed of little one. It will allow me to reconcile with my fallen comrades on the other side to which I considered to be family. But there is still so much for you to understand." He took a weak bony hand weaving away a lock of midnight black hair from Hollys face shielding her lightning bolt scar making him gasp.

"You have seen and experienced many horrors in your short life child." he jabbed his staff into the ground again and the golden sparks formed into three-dimensional images and scenes playing out in Holly's life. Voldemort entering her crib attempting to end her life ending in a flash of emerald green light and a cackle of mad laughter, Dudley making fun of her for her ridiculous haircut which continued to grow overnight before school and once more of just an hour ago of her being picked on by Dudley's gang and other nasty schoolmates. "However no matter how many times darkness tried, it never dimmed your kind heart and spirit. That is why I believe that you are my worthy successor."

"You asked before where you are. You are no longer standing in the mortal world instead of in the source of all magic in this place...the Rock of Eternity. It cannot be located by reasonable means it can be found only between the dimensions away from the reach of mortals. "

Holly looked flabbergasted at that only just slowly coming to terms that magic was real or that she was capable of using that power herself. Finally, after pausing for a few more minutes, a new question crawled in her brain.

"So this council of wizards that protected people...what exactly are we to be protected from."

The wizard pointed his staff to the statues and Holly could make out a curl of a snarl hidden behind his humungous beard eyes bore darkly into them like daggers.

"Long ago in a distant time" the man begun though his voice cracked a little making Holly belie it was a sad story. "The seven when we were all alive selected a Champion to inherit our powers for good and protecting the mortal realm...he did not. Instead, he used his new gifts for revenge and thus releasing and submitting himself to the seven deadly sins of man that corrupted and killed the lives of millions. Nobody was safe."

It took a minute for him to continue while he perched himself on one of the small stairs his eyes a little glassy either from hidden tears or just age. "That is why I vowed to myself to never pass on my power until I found one truly good person. Strong in spirit...pure in heart. However, there is a small test."

Motioning her to follow him the wizard led her to the centre of the room gesturing to the state of the sins all of who changed their eyes bleeding ruby red seemingly following her wherever she went. After a second of silence, voices started to whisper:

Don't listen to him...

The wizard lies...

BE OUR CHAMPION...

We have power...

At the opposite side of the room, the wooden cage containing the glowing orb peeled away letting her take it. Holly never budged her eyes darting from the orb to the wizard and then to the statues. A swirl of thought was clouding her actions one side a tiny and sickly voice tried edging her towards the glowing ball and take it for herself it was grim always demanded more power. Another a more sensitive side told her to block the voices out. A light in her mind that contracted with a curling black mass.

The elderly wizard smiled. "Just as I thought you Holly Potter are the true heir of my power and worthy successor." He brought his staff in front of Holly it shook bluntly on the floor the blue glow slightly brighter. "Lay your hands on my staff and say my name so my powers may flow through you. I open my heart to you Holly Potter and in so doing choose you as champion.

Holly at first reached a hand outwards but stopped halfway her fingers just an inch from the staff before they pulled away again a pulse of disbelief and sadness reaching her heart. "I think that you might have made a mistake mister — I'm no champion I'm just a freak that has the worst luck ever. I don't believe I'm worthy.

The man stared. "And that Holly is why you are worthy of my legacy. You don't seek power or praise; instead, you seek the peace of mind, body and soul. To be accepted but you should know with or without this power you will be glorious in your endeavours to rid this world of the sins that plague it much like your current guardians that have drowned in their envy. This choice is yours.

Holly bit her lip for a few seconds before curling her tiny hands on the staff her emerald green eyes locked with his misty silver ones. "I only have two more questions, mister."

He nodded for her to ask.

"Will I be free from my aunt and uncle if I accept this power," Holly asked timidly.

At this, for the first time, the man laughed heartily. "Child what you see before you shall all be yours should you desire to take my power. But yes you shall have the freedom to do whatever you wish even if it is for...frowned upon purposes," he said cryptically.

Holly was a little confused by what he meant by that but either way beamed at that her smile for the first time in a very long time lit up the room. Finally, after so long begging to any god that might listen, she would be free from the Dursleys at last. No more beatings from her uncle and the leering looks he would give her when his wife wasn't looking, no more would she have to cook their meals for them and be screamed at by the banshee that was Aunt Petunia and no more would she be tormented by Dudley and his gang of goons.

Finally, freedom was hers...

Holly smiled a secret smile grasping the staff with vigour. "So it was rather rude for me to ask, but I didn't catch your name."

The old man looked twice as old, and Holly could swear that she saw a crack forming on his nearly covered neck. "In my lifetime I have been called by many names all of which that have been lost in the rivers of time. But my oldest would be...Shazam. Repeat this name, and you will be adorned with all my power."

Holly took a small breath staring back at Shazam that had closed his own eyes in either concentration for hidden happiness. "Now speak my speak my name."

Holly bellowed. "Shazam"

A massive flash of light enveloped Holly like a cacoon her whole body non-physical instead floated in the phantom-like masking the chamber in its glow, the misty cloud sky above them lit up like a Christmas tree lightning contorted itself inside madly in a flurry of dances. Shazam held the staff high in the air the bones in his arms creaked in protest, but he honestly couldn't care through the euphoria he felt.

"Yes, after so long, my champion has finally been realised and will be endowed by the power of the gods:

Wisdom of Solomon...

Strength of Hercules...

Stamina of Atlas...

Power of Zeus...

Courage of Achilles...

Speed of Mercury...

BANG

A final flood of light poured in the chamber devouring a black parasite looking mist the swarm of inky darkness easily mutilated by the intense light and thunder rendering it to ashes to mop the floor. Finally, the light began to fade convulsing itself until it began to form a shape roughly humanoid, creating a body in its divinity.

The figure was crafted female roughly in her mid-twenties dressed in a skin-tight spandex suit of obsidian black stretching from her well-developed chest between her thighs. The arms, legs, hands, feet were encaged in burgundy red armour lit to life by the burning lightning bolt emblazed on her chest skin was creamy white porcelain adorned by a red sash with white linen tied around her waist. Her hair was midnight black sleek though hidden underneath a matching burgundy red hood, crackles of lightning arching around her like an aura though failed in comparison of beauty to the shining emerald eyes.

The girl slowly began to descend to the ground after the dizziness left her Holly checked herself out sputtering in disbelief at her height and additional...assets. She could feel this power coursing through her chest to her arms and stretching to her fingertips until she gasped at the crackles of sparks shooting out her manicured nails.

"You have reached your-hack-full potential Holly Potter and have been bestowed my power." Shazam wheezed out the last light from his eyes ebbing away, and significant cracks like glass tightened around his facial features from the neck and stretching to the base of his cheeks, and a small trickle of blood spurted from his lips. "This from time onward will be yours to do with as you see fit. Bless you, child, I know you will do great things.

Shazam crumpled to the ground the staff nearly falling limp from his grip Holly cried while holding him close his head on her lap while she gingerly stroked the slivers of hair from his face. "B-But, I don't want you to die because of me..." Holly sobbed hugging the man harder careful that the armour didn't jab into his frail skin.

Shazam smiled numbly, raising his staff to Holly, who took it with her free hand. "My time would come anyway child it is the cycle of all nature to reach one's end. My story was grand and now has just to an end. Now is time to make your legacy and to defeat that who bears the same mark."

With that Shazams body crumpled into nothing his robes, the lightning emblem and his blissful smile were extinguished from existence she could feel waves of sadness radiating from the walls equal to the cheers of joy from the sins. Holly let a few tears fall before managing to piece herself together with the staff still clutched to herself it's blue light slowly pulsing soundlessly staggering slowly away dissolving into the darkness of the archway.

oOo

Goodbye, my little minions.

Judge.


	2. Chapter 2

The Lightning Empress

oOo

Chapter 2: Coming Storm

Throughout the smog of darkness, Holly stumbled a little until her feet begun decent into much more familiar territory. She arrived somehow back on the school playground although deserted and much...smaller than she remembered. Despite the time being rather late, the stars above were any indication she could see correctly and the guts of chilly air didn't dent her exposed skin. It only took her a while to realize that the staff was still clutched in her hands so tightly her skin contorted white.

What would she do now? In real time a day ago she was just Holly Potter a pathetic orphan that the other kids bullied and tormented for their amusement a child that the adults never bothered to aid because she was branded as a delinquent and trouble maker by her wretched relatives. It made her feel angry that they had treated her like that...that something like that even existed in this horrible world. She wanted to hurt them break them, drown, club, burn anything to make them feel significant to-

"They deserve punishment sweetie." said a voice in her head sadly. "But please don't let it consume you too much, eh."

Holly jumped at that her emerald eyes darting everywhere around the school, yet nothing triggered a reaction.

"Down here."

Holly slowly descended her gaze to the staff the glow being the only thing to illuminate the surroundings around her.

Holly blinked "Did you just talk."

The staff grumbled a noise that sounded almost like a laugh. "Yes child I can speak I was a companion of Shazams for centuries, mentor and close friend. It filled me with grief when he passed, but at least I have a new bearer now."

Holly asked gloomily. "And are you okay with that. Helping the girl that murdered him in the first place."

The staff shook itself from her hand to levitate a few metres over her head before heavily bonking itself on her like a woodhammer it didn't even hurt a little, but it did leave a ringing in her head. It started screeching loudly in protest.

"You did no such thing, young lady. My old master chooses you as his successor, and therefore, I belong to you. It pained we every day to see him in pain I'm happy you found him it brought him such joy in so long."

Holly didn't know what to see careful of how to react a fresh batch of tears threatening to bleed from her stary eyes through clutched tightly in shock. So that moment she asked the only logical question that came to mind.

"So what do I call you. I mean, are you a boy or girl." Holly asked, slightly confused the voice itself didn't sound like a guy or girl rather like multiple voices all talking in the same words.

"I don't have any gender per say such trivial physical means mattered very little to me. As for names, the other wizards idolized themselves with various gods and monsters across the world, so in your case, your powers are derived of the Olympian gods; therefore, Athena shall be my name henceforth. Yes, I quite like that." the staff mused gingerly

Holly giggled. "That's a nice name. The goddess of wisdom, handicraft and warfare her animal sign was an owl. She was always shown wearing a helmet holding a spear and-

Holly stopped herself blinking mouth opening and closing madly just as much. "How did I-"

Athena sighed. "It would seem that that old crouch didn't teach you anything about your new abilities before he passed away. No matter it would seem that joy is passed on to me."

"You Holly Potter have been blessed with the gifts of the gods in essence at this point you could even consider yourself a god or goddess yourself as all of them have been empowered to be at least twice as strong as they usually would."

"Whys that. "Holly asked interestedly. "I thought that Shazam-

Holly was interrupted by a freak lightning bolt curled in the sky smashing right on her figure. She tried in vain to cover her arms in futile protection but didn't feel any pain instead just a vast decrease in power and heavy tiredness coursing through her veins. Jogging to a glass window with a little light from Athena Holly gasped at what she saw the same scrawny nine years old stared back at her. No more armoured outfit or hood with a lightning bolt on her chest just plain old Holly Potter the freakette of Privet Drive and target of bullies everywhere.

Still, she still felt the power inside of her just at a much smaller percentage like it was only a quarter of strength. Holly, in a burst of rage, kicked a bin surprised when it was ripped off its post on the ground smashing a few metres away from her leaving tracks in the ground. Holy squeaked jumping at her actions her free hand covered her mouth in shock

"Well... In normal circumstances, if a mortal were to receive the powers of Shazam, then they would be transformed into their full potential their power only residing after they called on the wizard's name. However you Holly Potter are no mere mortal you are the same as my master was a wizard; a human with the power to wield magic. This makes your alternate form twice as strong as it should be. Even in your mortal form, you still possess your abilities just at a much lower rate." Athena explained casually.

Holly pointed to the bin noticing her foot leaving a massive dent in its side the bin nearly crushed in two. "S-So my new abilities are gonna be at least twice as strong as that."

Athena laughed. "Yep, the Strength of Hercules dead useful for close quarters combat. But that's not even scratching the surface to what you can do."

"Can you teach me." Holly pleaded cutely. Holly imagined that Athena if she had a face, would be smirking in glee.

The Next Day...

CRACK

Holly and Athena were in the middle of a massive forest miles away from Little Winging the area around them had been closed off and restricted due to a criminal investigation years ago, so it gave the two plenty of privacy for "training". Holly had hurled a flurry of rapid punches into a tree leaving tiny craters in its side she came to realize that this was much tougher than the bin even feeling a little soreness under her knuckles though it still kind of amazed her at what she could do now. To anybody else, this would have torn apart skin.

"Like I stated before you have been bestowed with the powers of the gods from Olympus or at least from what you call Greek mythology. Last night you already tested out your first gift being super strength or otherwise known as the Strength of Hercules. Why don't we start with that." stated Athena; the staff was struck in the ground a few metres away.

Holly nodded slightly, adjusting to her new outfit being baggy pants, barefooted and snow white wraps of cloth worn around her chest area. Last night Athena was muttering to "herself" about how people like the Dursleys were even given life in the first place and had half a mind to club each of them viciously for their actions towards her n master/mistress. The two took a trip back to the Rock of eternity where the floating nexus conjured a set of clothing with a well-done breakfast; Holly was easily impressed at how much the Rock could do.

As the source of magic itself, the Rock of Eternity could configure itself into anything that she desired including a kitchen, bedroom, astronomy tower to gaze into the cosmos or as a preference turn the entire thing into something altogether like a sunny beach or overflowing lake. There was still a maze of doors that Holly hadn't even seen yet but had promised herself she would as soon as she had control of her new power.

Holly hurled another fist back and swung forward as hard as she could the force being so strong that it splintered the tree in two Holly watched as it fell limply to the ground with a massive thud a few caws of hysteria from birds was the only sound that followed. When she bent down to try to pick the tree up, it only lifted a few inches from the ground before it slithered out her grip a few beads of sweat dripping from her face with gasps of sweat.

"Don't try and push your limits lass" Athena scolded angrily. "You might be the mightiest mortal to walk the earth, but your still just a mortal."

Holly chuckled shyly scratching her cheek in embarrassment. "Sorry Athena I just wanted to see how strong I could push myself I didn't want to rely on my full power all the time just wanted a better grasp at my "semi" potential first.

Athena sighed "Of course, child just...enact restraint."

Holly grinned trotting away from the tree and began a few stretches from flexing her arms and legs to curling her toes inhaling and exhaling breath before starting into a small jog through a narrow pathway and in time accelerating faster and faster giggling at the wind bristling in her hair the trees and mass of green swirling into a blur. At one point a colossal bang resonated through the woods indicating that she had just broken the sound barrier she laughed at the kicked up dirt trailing behind her in a dust cloud revelling in the feeling she was experiencing at least until she tripped on a loose clump of roots making her perform multiple backward cartwheels until her body tumbled into a flowing river stream.

Holly thrashed around underwater the waters invisible hands dragging her decent as fast as she struggled in vain to get free until she realized that she had been under for at least half an hour and her lungs weren't drowned in the mouldy fluid. Holly cutely puffed a cheek outwards at her silly tantrum carefully uncoiling the weeds from her feet, raising her eyes to the shimmering surface.

"SHAZAM" Holly gurgled her words foamed into bubbles slowly ascending. At first, she thought that nothing would happen and maybe the call didn't work underwater but as soon as the bubbles popped on the surface a familiar arc of golden lighting hammered through the water empowering her drive incinerating the weeds. Kneeling down Holly made her self to jump rocketing to the surface in an explosion of water spraying the nearby trees in an early shower. Holly noticed that she wasn't wearing the armour, cape and hood that she was wearing previously in its place was the previous old clothing that had magically expanded itself to fit her like a second skin. The wraps were tightly corded around her well-developed chest; the pants were a little low threatening to fall just kept at bay the string.

Except her jump didn't precisely end instead continued until the woods were distant away, her form suspended in the air hovering among the clouds. Holly shrieked in joy, running at the speed of sound was dull compared to this she was flying! It took a few tries, but the air became so fluid to walk on like ghostly footholds to her dancing on clouds pretending to lean on a gentleman's shoulders waltzing to the twists and leaps adding in a few backflip and squeals.

"Enjoying yourself." said humoured tone behind her.

Holly turned to Athena the staff had shot itself from her perch in the ground and zoomed to her location effortlessly it hovered a metre away until Holly snatched it hugging it to her ample chest.

"This has been the greatest day of my life ever Athena. I punched down a tree down with just a few punches, ran faster than ever thought possible and now I can fly." Holly screamed in joy, performing a few extra summersaults hovering over the small town of Little Winging.

Athena chuckled while bashing itself on Hollys heading scolding. "Yes, I can imagine what that type of freedom might feel like. Your adaptation to your new abilities is remarkable, but please enable restraint dear don't think I didn't see you almost drown in that lake."

Holly shyly scratched her cheek blushing a little in embarrassment new to the feeling of being worried over. "Sorry Athena ill try be a little more careful." she said honestly she noticed that her voice had changed too much like sleek velvet compared to "Holly's".

"So far you have discovered the most used powers of my old master the Strength of Hercules, Speed of Mercury and the Courage of Achilles. But that is only three compared to the others, all of which I had best explain to you in detail. You may want to get comfortable; this might take a while to explain. "

Holly bit her lip awkwardly at how to make herself comfortable floating in the middle of the sky, so she just decided to sit crosslegged hands n her lap patiently prompting the staff to continue.

"The Wisdom of Solomon or otherwise known as the Wisdom of the Ancients lets you access to near unlimited bouts of knowledge at your beck and call. As Holly Potter, you would likely have a photographic memory at this point, and as you are now, you have applications such as hypnosis, are omnilingual and clairvoyance."

"We already covered the Strength of Hercules and we can always tets just how powerful in this form you are later. The Stamina of Atlas handles your body nutrients and well being all composed of magic, this enables you to be self-sustenance allowing you to survive in this form without food, water or even remotely breathing with near limitless stamina for you to fight for days even months."

Holly thought bitterly about the Dursleys and how they had locked her in the cupboard under the stairs being nearly starved to death until she salvaged scraps of crust from the kitchen whenever they weren't looking even the cooking she prepared for them wasn't entitled to her.

"The Power of Zeus is one of your strongest abilities and in essence empowers the rest of your powers. Zeus was allfather of Greek mythology the lightning you wield is magical meaning there is nothing ordinary about it by any means. The applications that come with it include magical resistance, as you guessed physical enhancement, interdimensional travel including passageway for you to the R.O.E, the power to sense people with magic, advanced sorcery and a substantial healing factor."

Holly blurted something out, unable to prevent herself. "How do you cast a spell exactly."

Athena laughed. "In terms of using spells, it is broken down into three essential pieces Purpose, Will and Power. The purpose being the basic meaning you have to think on what exactly you wish to happen, Will focuses on your intent for that spell and how much you desire it to happen. The last as power means that you must have the magical energy from you are in able to perform the spell off."

"How does one gain magical power," Holly asked.

Athena was rather impressed by the girl's tenacity and answered her question easily. "That's not something you need to worry about sweety. In normal cases, witches and wizards train their magic like a muscle the more it is used, the stronger it will get to perform even more advanced magic, of course, used too much and it will backlash. You are the chosen of Shazam and keeper of the Rock of Eternity that's the source of all magic so, in essence, you have an unlimited supply of magic at your beck and call. And while in this form you can change your attire mentally to whatever you like whether in its battle armour with the mark of Shazam on your chest or just in what your wearing to be engorged larger for size."

Holly's eyes sparkled at that.

"Courage of Achilles makes you have tremendous spirit and bravery your skin is entirely invulnerable nothing from the forces of man can break, rip or tear it. Although the only thing that can extinguish magic would be higher magic. It also raises your optimism, combined with the Wisdom of Solomon and in eccense you would never be afraid of anything even the face of death wouldn't make you shudder."

Holly wondered in her life if she had ever actually had something to be called a strong spirit then again she had put up with the Dursleys for nearly a decade along with the nasty teachers from school and Dudley's gang of bullies. Now she felt like nothing could beat her down again.

"And finally the Speed of Mercury is responsible for your bods quick mobility, dexterity and reaction time. Since your abilities are doubled due to your magical heritage, you can move twice as fast as you normally could so in your natural form that would easily be faster than the speed of sound. In your true form, you can move to speeds up to Mach 20 even faster though it's more effective when your flying." Athena lectured though she once again gave another one of those side remarks that made Holly believe she could smirk if she had a face. "And you can also fly as Holly Potter too."

Athena made a noise that sounded like an elongated sigh at finally finishing her tutorial; it was a few seconds later that she asked curtly if she had any questions.

"So the form I'm in now." Holly pointed at herself, cutely the face a little peculiar for an adult woman. "You keep referring to this form as my alternate, or true self so does that mean I'm not Holly Potter like this or is it something else entirely."

Athena was a little puzzled by that being careful on how to answer. "Well...you are technically still Holly Potter though the past wielder of Shazam had dubbed himself with a new name for it not to be confused with his alter ego. More or less, this form is what you will one day grow into helped being sculpted by your magic." Athena stated though Holly could trace a little spite in her voice.

Holly was a little shocked, staring at herself, tracing her hands down her curves and admirable assets slowly. So this is what she would look like when she was older no bulging fat from Dudley, giraffe-like neck from Petunia or blubbering red face off Vernon just her own self. She wondered if she looked like her mother?

"I have another question. You said the past wielder used a different moniker (Holly blinked at herself using a new word) does that mean that there was somebody else besides me that has this power?" Holly questioned. It would have been nice to chat with this other powerhouse maybe the two could become friends something she had wanted for a very long time it might be hard to become friends with ordinary people when they find out that your literally a goddess.

The glowing azure blue light from Athena morphed into an angry red coating Holly in crimson to how harshly it glowed. "Yes, child." Athena spat venomously making Holly surprised at how much anger the once friendly staff could unleash. "Before your encounter with Shazam, there was long ago another that inherited his power before you. "

Athena murmured incoherent words to herself as though thinking whether it was wise to go forward with this story while Holly slyly brought the staff to rest on her lap trying to help her first friend to ease. Athena glowed a little brighter sparks of light tricked from her core in a swirl in front of Holly till they reconfigured themselves into a full-scale model of a man much larger than Holly. He was dressed in the same skin-tight suit as her though he wore no cape or hood he bore a canary yellow lightning bolt on his chest, a matching sash tied around his waist and cuffed boots. His skin was tanned with jet black hair cut so short he was nearly bald and elvish ears. The face was the most menacing nastily glaring back at the two observers as though he was here.

"While you bear the powers of the Greek gods his were derived from Egypt through all bore from the initials of Shazam; Shu, Heru, Amon, Zehuti, Aton and Mehe. He for a while upheld to protect humanity from the sins until his morals were corrupted until he too fell victim to the snare. This man that had referred to himself as Black Adam was imprisoned by Shazam a million light-years away in the hopes that he would never threaten humanity again though that was a long time ago it's almost like a fable."

"How long ago was that?" Holly asked nervously.

"Id say something like seven centuries ago" Athena mused lazily.

Holly's eyes lit like saucers. "HES OVER 700 YEARS OLD." Holly bellowed nearly dropping Athena in shock. "But how is that possible I mean there can't be any power in this world that could make somebody live forever right — Nobodys that powerful.

Athena sighed. "Don't you remember what I said before about your powers girl you have the skills of the gods at your beck and call so, in essence, you are immortal even your mortal form is the strongest to walk the earth that could last for at least a couple of centuries before ageing. Besides insanely powerful magic, nothing can hurt you."

Holly was stunned for a little while processing all of that she had learned until only two more questions entered her mind. "When I call on Shazam's name and go into this form how long exactly do I have," Holly asked, staring anxiously at the high height over her lap.

Athena scoffed. "There is no time limit if that's what you're wondering if you wanted you could stay in that form for literally eternity if you wished you wouldn't age or suffer side effects. Though your emotional state would be significantly lower and your leftover humanity would wither away every decade but besides that your a bombshell powerhouse forever."

"Is that what Black Adam did," Holly said hesitantly.

Athena made a motion of her body like a nod sadly. "Its how he's lasted this long. He only referred to Shazam as the wizard or old man not daring to revert to his mortal form the power might be with him, but the age would be just around the corner too. Nasty business for anybody."

"Your last question," Athena asked her voice picking up to cheery again, making Holly exit her thoughts.

Holly had formulated this question ever since learning about Black Adam, and though the wonders of magic still thrilled her, she knew even that reached some limit. "Will I have to fight Black Adam," Holly questioned darkly staring into the blazing blue sky.l

Athena choked on air not expecting the young guardian to answer that though she suspected that she was smart in more ways than Solomon. "Yes...one day you will fight Black Adam the restraints on his prison will slowly break now that Shazam is no more and very likely he knows that a new champion will be waiting for him. He will try to take your power and make you surrender to his wrath such is his vendetta — That's why im tasked with training you."

"But you said yourself that I'm already twice as strong as I should be because of my natural magic," Holly exclaimed.

Athena "nodded". "That is true little one but do not forget while you might have raw power Black Adam still has over seven centuries of experience under that golden sash of his, imagination to hurt his enemies and the resolve to kill. You have half a day of training with minimal control over your powers and are still a child on the inside. Plus you almost drowned without my supervision." Athena chuckled dryly much to the annoyance of Holly who decided it was time to head back to the surface.

Rocketing back to the ground Holly managed to slow her descend until her feet nimbly reached the bark crawling under her toes returning to the "training site" She picked up a small duffle that was tucked securely under a tree slinking it over her shoulder after taking out a bottle of water-guzzling it down despite not ever being thirsty she stuffed in her bag.

"SHAZAM" Holly bellowed once more awaiting the thrill of the lightning coursing through her the second time that day not feeling scared anymore. Waving smoke from her eyes she started her hike through the woods until she found herself on a travelling pathway that would lead her into the town centre she could make out Athena hovering a few feet away who was disillusioned from site of the non magicals "Muggles" as then had explained was what the British wizarding society had dubbed them.

"So what's the plan, Athena. I mean, we can't train in the woods every day till he challenges us; we need a different approach to all this." Holly murmured low enough that people wouldn't stare at her not that she cared about other peoples opinions but shed rather not attract attention just yet. "Plus I have some unfinished business with my dear family to settle." Holly spat icily.

Athena cackled merrily her voice only Holly could hear resonating in her mind. "Normally Shazam wouldn't like you to abuse your powers for ill reasons such as revenge. However, you are tasked with ridding the stain of sin from this world and bringing it to be what it should have years ago. I think I can allow you this privilege, but please refrain from your alternate form you want to punish them not kill them."

Holly wasn't precisely a horrible person in so many words to the point she was accepting, caring and kind to those that deserved it. To people like the Dursleys she had kept her emotional side in check and had held herself back from violence in the belief that she was either too weak to hurt them or her punishments would be elevated higher. But even her with a pure heart still had desires and dark thoughts just like anybody else the only thing that made her different from other horrible individuals in the world was how she used that darkness for good.

But how to do it she wondered? Would she electrocute them to near death, beat them to a bloody pulp or perhaps the punishment fit the crime and make them nearly starve to death while crammed in a tiny boot cupboard. Holly giggled at the thought of revenge her cheeks tinting pink.

"Normally" Athena mused her voice cutting through her mistresses thoughts. "I would be slightly worried about my master's aggression to humankind and envoke restraint, but to what I've seen through your eyes I think its a bad meets worse scenario. Have to be the bigger bad to raise a little good your relatives will earn no sympathy from my child." the staff said darkly.

Holly smiled a secret smile and spoke a sentence that she swore she would never utter in her life. "Time to visit my dear sweet relatives, then."

Thursday afternoon on Privet Drive once had a bright sunny day with a few clouds overhead the birds chirping over number fourteen kitchen windows and the paperboy lazily tossing copies of the Daily Mail to doorsteps some tosses nearly breaking windows. This all ended when the child with sleek black hair combed in a ponytail strolled through the street the sun began to cloud over assaulting the sunny rays into ash grey it constricted on itself to it convulsed near black a few flashes on lighting arcing overhead. Holly looked up, smiling at the sight despite in her weaker form, she felt oddly calm and encouraged by the weather as though it was watching over her while she completed her business.

"Athena, would you like to stay outside," Holly asked kindly although the hollowness traced behind her words was there. "This might get a little chaotic."

Athena chuckled. "Chaotic eh very nice for the new word, dear. But no I think I'll follow you inside I have to accommodate the Champion wherever he/she goes. Besides the bathroom or bedroom your on your own in that department." Athena added seemingly trying to break the tension in the air.

Holly smiled prettily in acceptance, reeling a fist back when she arrived at the door.

"Knock Knock" Holly hollered striking the door with such force that it peeled away from the hinges like paper slamming on the ground with a colossal thud. Entering inside, Holly was engulfed by the crude memories starting to whirl in her brain snarling in hatred at the door of the boot cupboard. How many times had she nearly died in that thing from the beatings and blood loss or starved to death for days on end. They would pay.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY DOOR YOU LITTLE FREAK"

Holly looked up to see her Aunt at the end of the hallway grasping on the kitchen doorway for support her beady blue eyes shook in rage at Hollys calm green ones.

Holly smiled in mock innocence as though she had just returned from a day of school (secretly loving she was smart enough never to have to attend there anymore.) "Why hello Petunia didn't you miss me after all I have been missing since yesterday you know. Guess that shows how much of a mother you are especially raising a stupid oath like Dudley and let's not forget your tactful taste in men. Holly sniggered prominent of the blinding wrath of her Aunt.

Petunia screamed, grabbing the nearest thing she could being a frying pan and charged at Holly hammering it on her head so many times that she began to draw blood from how tightly she clutched it. Holly just smiled mockingly not even feeling a dent just the occasional tapping of metal. Eventually Petunia staggered away her bony hands were marred in blood, and her favourite frying pan jow had a massive dent in it.

"I always wondered" Holy started slowly advancing to Petunia who backed away stumbling blindly. "At how my mother, your sister could ever be related to somebody so pitiful and envious of magic."

Petunias shock slowly turned into her signature loathing and sneer. "I knew we should have killed you as a baby the moment you arrived on our doorstep we tried to turn you into a normal citizen of society and in the end you proved to us you were just a freak just like your whore mo-" Petunia wasn't able to finish that sentence due to being thrown through the hallway wall slumping against the living room sofa a pool of blood spilling from her face. Before she could recover, she was hoisted from her throat, pathetically gasping for air.

"How dare you insult my mother like that you filthy cow." Holly seethed, feeling a burning fire of rage boiling in her gut. "My mother is twice the human being you could ever dream of being. You are the one that should be dead."

Petunia seemed to realize the predicament she was in releasing herself from Hollys grasp she sobbed on the ground uncontrollably blubbering a few words that the Champion could pick up on. "He promised us that we wouldn't be harmed and that freaks like you would hurt our family if we kept you with us."

Holly peaked at that never hearing this before. "Who? Who was the one that asked you to abuse me for nearly a decade and almost starved to death? Who was the one that made my life to this point, a living hellstorm?" Holly barked.

Petunia raised her head enough for Holly to see tear stains drenching her ugly floral dress. "O-One of your kind came and dropped you on our d-doorstep eight years ago. His name was Albus Dumbledore he came here and dumped you here with a letter instructing that he would pay us to take you in the money would be transferred from your bank account."

"Bank account" Holly inquired confused. "But I don't have a bank account much less any money from any of you."

Petunia shook her head vigorously croaking " The money was transferred from your freakish world and delivered every year that we upheld our bargain. The arrangments were made for us to treat you like scum and to belittle you to do anything we asked and keep you trodden away from that world. Big load of help it did."

Holly paused thinking over the years she had been abused thinking to all the times she was beaten, starved in her cupboard and watched as Dudley was showered in praise every year on either birthday or Christmas he would be granted expensive presents, the lavish and costly furniture she hated to Vernon spontaneous promotions at work discussing under the table bribes to a higher position. All that money was...

It took her a second to realize that Petunia was screaming to a high voltage of golden lighting, attacking her nervous system. Holly simply realized she was using magic for the first time her hand was raised blasting out torrent of lightning but didn't feel like stopping instead she wanted to do more increasing the voltage along with her aunts screams spare arcs raced around the room blowing apart Dudley's computer games, the TV even the light circuits blowing out of fuse. The magical lightning was so intense it correlated around the house shattering in two the wards around the house though to anybody else it would just look like light on a window.

Holly only stopped when she smelt something like burned meat pulling her hand down cutting her power of till she saw the state of Petunia in nearly insane glee. Her floral sundress was in tatters scorch marks marred everywhere though in better condition of the skin which almost looked flayed a transparent smoke puffing from her and a few heavy croaks signalled she was still alive though the traces of electricity pulsing from her glowed brighter than the eyes.

Holly giggled once breaking the silence and eventually into full-blown laughter at what she had done falling to her knees her laughter slowly turning into sobbing in despair her rage falling apart to nothing all of her anguish terminated she curled her legs hugging them close. Athena who had been at the door invisible sped to the girl's side it slithered like a snake coiling itself around her waist in comfort.

"Shuuu Shuuuu there there it's alright Holly" Athena cooed gently hugging the girl a little tighter for comfort. "I think well leave it at that, for now, we should leave the authorities will be arriving shortly from the light show and it would be best we not be in the middle when they arrive. I know a trick to a quick escape."

"W-What" Holly sniffled.

"Its called Charon Lightning" Athena said softly helping Holly to her feet using the staff as support. "It's like a Shazam transformation, but instead, you will be transported to wherever you wish to go just say where and it will take you."

Holly nodded her gaze lingered on the body of Aunt Petunia one more time knowing she had nothing of value to take with her before looking at the roof of the living room. With the Wisdom of Solomon, she began to rack her memories of when she was only a baby the name of something that her parents spoke of quite frequently as a safe place for them should things go out of control a place where she could understand what this "Albus Dumbledore" had made her suffer.

"Gringotts" Holly roared the last thing she saw was a blinding light hurling towards her engulfing her form till she disappeared leaving nothing behind except a huge hole in the Durlsyes roof.

oOo

In case your wondering the whole lighting teleportation is common for elementals though the name itself I came up with. Fairy Tail member Laxus could transport himself by condensing into living energy similar ot what Livewire could do. 

Charon was the ferryman in Greek mythology for transportation of souls to the underworld. Naturally, it can only be used to travel to places the user has already been before, but I figured that since she's probably been there with Lilly and James Potter in the past, I can let this one slide.

Love you all my fellow minions

Judge


	3. Chapter 3

The Lightning Empress

Chapter 3:

A/N: Some secrets are finally going to be revealed in this chapter including an inheritance ritual for the new Lady Potter and the birth name of the Lightning Empress...read and see.

Also I'm gonna point out that while Holly Potter is going to be a superhero she will more or less be an Anti Hero (a hero that upholds justice but on his/her terms and morals between good and evil) Not utterly dark due to the whole pure of heart thing but also not entirely light for dumbledores puppet. Dark on Dark and even darker on the light.

oOo

The path of the Grey

In the vast cosmos of space there lied a section that held no stars of galaxy occupying a huge mass of darkness shaped like a diamond so unmissable it could easily be dismissed as invisible. A few dozen murky tendrils irking back and forth struggled ferociously to contain the recipient at its core deep within something that resembled like a cacoon laid asleep a man waves of rage and vengeance plotting his dreams as he dreamed a dream to escape.

Black Adams eyes snapped open when the first sound resonated from his prison walls around him began to creak and slowly tear apart, the tendrils binding his ankles and arms and collar around his neck moulted away like rotted ash until the entire floating darkness vanished before him the zero gravity of space helped him to his feet the only piece left was a floating rock that had made his bed. Black Adam stared in befuddlement at what had happened to his cage until the realisation him like a freight train making him shudder in glee till he cackled a burst of boisterous laughter that got drowned from the silence of space.

The wizard was finally dead after so long of plotting demise, after so many times he had dreamed of taking the old fools life in the lost count of methods to kill he was finally dead. But how?

Then it clicked his humour drowned out by the chance of a challenge. It would seem that the wizard finally found somebody worthy besides him of inheriting his power to wield the power of gods. Who was this champion then? Who was this so-called perfect man with a pure heart? Did the old fool think that they were better than him?

In a curdling snarl of rage, Black Adam kneeled to the ground boosting his long-dormant power to the surface till he rocketed away from this dark corner of the universe and made his way through space frustrated that he couldn't travel as fast as he wanted to. The bindings that he had been placed under were inscribed with invisible runes that absorbed magic like a sponge feeding on his power, sharing a link to the old man.

It would take him a long time till he reached Earth; he knew this, but it wouldn't stop him from accomplishing his goal. He would return to Earth, find this new champion and drain them of power and become the true successor ruling over the rest of humankind like a shepherd to sheep. And nothing would get to stand in his way.

Gringotts wizarding bank was rather dull that afternoon not many wizards tended to arrive so late in the day not that it was any concern to the goblins all who were content with scribbling signatures for documents and those all too familiar crooked smirks at overdue loans and subtle threats to the doorsteps of tardy customers.

It was a blissful silence until...

The roof of the Gringotts lobby exploded in a shower of sparks the pieces tumbled to the ground in a small plume of dirt. Lightning slammed to the ground making a small crater in the lobby's exquisite craftsmanship and when the light died down a disoriented Holly Potter stumbled out her mind racing while rubbing her eyes furiously from how bright everything was.

"Rough landing lass it seems you might need some practice before you get used to that" Athena assured skittishly.

"Who are you" growled a voice around them.

Holly and Athena became aware of their surroundings no sooner than they had arrived they become surrounded by a few hundred goblins all of who were armoured in royal silver each held something different like a spear, sword, axe and hammer. They glared at the two so hard a few dribbles of saliva leaked from the closest one.

"Please" Holly pleaded, raising her hands in surrender. "We didn't come here to fight anybody or start trouble. I'm here to-"

Holly was cut off when the closest goblin charged at her swinging his axe high bringing it down with oppressive force impacting on Hollys exposed chest which on contact broke the axe into a million pieces staining the marble floor even more though it did make a rip in Holly's budding chest making her blush in anger. The goblin stared at his weapon in shock nothing left apart from a spare lump of wood starting at Holly in a mix of flustered anger and bewildered confusion; he barked something to the others that Holly realised was a different langue, but she seemed to understand it perfectly despite never hearing it before.

"SOME FIEND IN THIS BANK I THINK NOT.ATTACK." the axe less goblin roared to the surrounding goblins who were waiting on command all jumped high in the air closing in at Holly in all directions. Holly gritted her teeth, wondering why people had to be so difficult.

"Fine, you asked for it." Holly spat out of gritted out of clenched teeth. "SHAZAM"

The bolt of lightning struck from the hole in the roof the surrounding goblins were swept away in the mighty wave bodies all bounced away flailing against office tables and walls like sacks of potatoes. Holly had mentally pictured her default setting with the cape, hood and blood red armour in place not very surprised when her magic reacted to her request preparing to deal with the goblins. Some that recovered were tossed away from Holly though she only used the palm of her hands to not mortally wound any of them she wasn't quite determined to kill just yet.

More goblins just poured from the doors behind the accountant desks easily outnumbering her one to a thousand even if they couldn't harm her they might still be able to pin the two down dogpile style. Holly guessed she had no choice and summoned lightning into her hands the arcs dazzling her form like aura raising a few metres of the ground sky preparing to fry them all in one hit.

"What is the meaning of all this bedlam" another voice roared behind Holly taking note the other goblins immediately froze before bowing so low their pointy noses reached the ground all weapons fell to the ground in a clatter. Turning meeting a very luscious looking Goblin from the others and resembled something similar to a king draped in a golden fur coat hung from his short frame, and a crown rested on his head though it looked much like it was stone encrusted with a few gemstones lining the rim. He leaned heavily on a white pearl cane the resemblance eerily resembled a human leg. Beside him was another goblin but instead was adorned in golden armour his facial features were behind the shadow of his helmet Holly guessed was his bodyguard or personal acquaintance.

Athena levitated to Ragnoks side confusing Holly in Ragnoks vision his crinkled eyes rose in shock. "Why hello, there it has been many moons since you little foci have graced me. But where is Shazam." Athena bowed her head low the core of the staff turning flexible, so the motion made more sense. Ragnok saw this and coughed something like a snort though for those closer could tell he chocked on a sob.

"I see." the king goblin croaked straightening his coak tighter to his person's eyes dazed closed in on Holly the eyes roamed her chest to where rested the crimson lightning bolt. "So it is true, Shazam finally found his worthy successor after all. May you rest in the halls of Valhalla old friend."

"Did you know him too sir" Holly called out hesitantly trying to be careful with her words maintaining the atmosphere to be as civilised as possible. The goblins behind her sneered in fury as though she had tried insulting their kinds of intelligence or wit but were dismissed by an icy glare from the leader. Holly called once more on Shazam again in a light show she returned to her old form gladly noticing her outfit had repaired itself.

"Perhaps this is a conversation best taken behind closed doors," Ragno said gesturing with an arm to the door behind him.

After following the two goblins through a series of intricate tunnels running seemingly endless underground the group finally arrived at a pair of old oak brown doors heavy looking with runes carved along the edges in something similar to what the Rock of Eternity had. The sentry goblin bustled forward quickly opening the doors forward bowing deeply to the leader goblin who nodded in thanks entering the room beckoning Athena and Holly forward.

The room looked like a luxurious office the woodwork made of expensive looking material for the floor and roof, mahogany desk with a fresh pine smell radiated the air easing a sense of calm. The walls held glass casings of weapons and armour though unlike before these were robbed of its fine silver and were marred with rust, and dry blood skellingtons of what Holly imagined were goblins were crafted and bleached various tags lining along some of the lower shelves wrung around the jawline which were written in a complex language Holly couldn't translate for a second until the Wisdom of Solomon kicked in flashes of images ran through her brain dripping down like the credits of a movie explaining things like Gobbledygook the tongue of the goblins in the most excellent detail everything from birth of the nation to wars. The complicated text distorted itself the name tag simply reading Axefist.

"Cool name," Holly thought, thinking on how many people she could scare with a name like that.

The king goblin strode behind the desk propping himself in his chair (Holly muffled a giggle at how adorable it looked for the shorty to climb up) making himself look more intimidating beckoning Holly to take a seat before making a gesture at the other goblin who nodded taking his leave of the room closing the door with an audible click from the other side signalling he had locked them inside. Nothing scary at all.

"Let me introduce myself my name is Ragnok, and I am the Leader of the goblin nation and Head Manager of Gringotts wizarding bank in England." Ragnok explained, tipping his head to Holly who hesitantly smiled and nodded back, unsure how to react to the leader of a nation, especially for the first time."May I ask who you are miss?"

Holly stood from her chair, stretching a hand forward. "My name is Holly Potter mister Ragnok its a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Holly smiled politely.

Ragnok took the hand slowly surprised that anybody would shake hands much less bow to a goblin before though he did suppress a grunt at just how strong this girl was comically fanning his gnarled red hand behind his back to ease pressure something that Holly nor Athena seemed to notice.

"Y-yes well like I said its good to meet you. I didn't expect you till your eleventh birthday Miss Potter, but regardless it is no problem. I had a small feeling that Shazam might pick somebody like yourself your parents were quite well-liked clients.

Holly's eyes beamed. "You knew my parents."

Ragnok scratched a pointy claw under his chin as though contemplating an answer."To a degree Miss Potter they were from a noble house in the wizarding world, and their family history had them banking with our firm for many years so it could have been said they were well known. "

After shuffling a few papers away into a neat pile, Ragnok rummaged around for something under his desk until he pulled out a small bowl and a knife both had inscribed a few runes carved around the edges. "As per Gringots safety measures I will need to take your blood for identification purposes even if you are who you say you are I'm afraid I can't let you." Ragnok elaborated pushing the bowl and knife towards Holly who stared down at it pale-faced. " The blade is magically carved with magic runes so it should be enough to penetrate your skin.

Holly took the knife and pricked her finger surprised at the feeling of pain for a long time and the warmth of her blood trickling down in the bowl careful it didn't spill anywhere stopping when the runes around the edge started to glow ocean blue her cut was healed in purple light. The glow got brighter until a gulp of smoke arose from the blood evaporating in the air until in the smog words begun to be written in gold letters:

Blood Test of one Holly Evans Potter

Blood Parents-

Father: James Potter

Mother: Lilly Evans

Magical Guardian: Albus Dumbledore (ERROR)

Titles:

Heiress of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter

Heiress of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Peverall

Heiress of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Slytherin

Properties:

Potter Mansion

Peverall Cottage

Slytherin Castle

Hogwarts (Can override power from all staff including Headmaster or Board of Governors.)

Apartment C18 in Gotham City

Penthouse in Metropolis

Rock of Eternity (LOCATION UNKNOWN)

Powers:

Natural Magic

Wisdom of Solomon:

Superhuman Knowledge

Clairvoyance

Hypnosis

Omni-lingual

Strength of Hercules:

Superhuman Strength

The Stamina of Atlas:

Self Sustenance

Superhuman Stamina

Power of Zeus:

Magical Resistance

Physical Enhancement

Inter-Dimensional Travel

Spell Source

Sourcery

Healing

Courage of Achilles:

Invulnerability

Speed of Mercury:

Superhuman Speed

Flight

Guardianship in order:

Sirius Black

Remus Lupin

Minerva McGonagall

Aurora Sinistra

Andromeda Tonks

Hestia Jones

UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCES IS SHE TO BE DELIVERED TO THE RESIDENCE OF VERNON AND PETUNIA DURSLEY AS PER INSTRUCTIONS OF PARENTS. (Error)

Vault Worth

Potter: 80,000,000

Peverall: 150,000,000

Slytherin: 450,000,000

Total worth: 680,000,000

Withdrawals made:

Albus Dumbledore: 7000

Albus Dumbledore: 1000

Albus Dumbledore: 3000

Total: 11000 Galleons a year were withdrawn from the Potter Vault. Magical guardian was unable to access the Slytherin or Peverell fault until the recipient gave either consent or age.

Marriage Contracts:

Ronald Weasley (signed upon by Albus Dumbledore)

ERROR THIS HAS BEEN TAMPERED WITH BY OUTSIDE FORCE. MUST BE SHOWN TO HEAD GOBLIN RAGNOK IMMEDIATELY.

When the words finally stopped writing the smoke disappeared as fast as it had come through the blood in the bowl dried into nothing and the runes faded out of power. At first, there were a few seconds of silence till the office was illuminated by a golden glow startling Athena and Ragnok from what they had just written.

Holly Potter always looked radiant but at this point she was literally glowing with fury crackles of sparks lit around her hair dancing around her body till they reached her feet the once pretty golden arcs slowly twisted darker till they morphed black outlined with crimson red the green in her eyes glowed like emeralds with power the room shuddering in fear.

Athena coiled itself around Hollys waits again trying to prevent the girl from calling on a thunderstorm. "Holly listen to me you need to calm down sweetie this isn't going to help anybody until you steel yourself. Dumbledore will pay for his crime for that I swear to you." the staff whispered soothingly

It took a while before Holly ragged breathing stopped the murder in her eyes recentred itself back down and she unleashed a heavy sigh mentally counting to ten in her mind. She turned her attention to Ragnok the only one not very fazed by her power or reaction. "Head Goblin Ragnok what can you make off all this.

Ragnok had been gripping roughly on the desk as he had read every sentence of the document the table was strangled tighter and tighter the further he got till it made noticeable cracks and a few fragments falling away. In a tight voice struggling to hide his fury, he replied in a clipped tone.

"We are unsure as of yet Miss Potter, but it would seem that Dumbledore has been tinkering with your accounts over the years." Ragnok rummaged around for something until Ragnok took a whisper of Holly's blood from the bowl and smeared it on a blank piece of paper where words and family tree lines began to design itself like a spider's web finally Ragnok seemed to arrive at what he had been looking for rumbling a sneer jamming a fingernail on button under the desk.

"BLOODMOON GET YOUR GOBLIN HIDE IN MY OFFICE AT ONCE" Ragnok bellowed in deep Gobbledygook for once the blood-curdling rage evoked around Ragnok like an emanation didn't scare the two one bit more they were competing for the glory of wrath.

It was only a few seconds that passed by till the double doors behind them uncoiled open a Goblin was shoved roughly inside this one was dressed in formal wear though Holly though the design looked like something a gentleman would wear in the eighteenth century for a dance party. He looked nervous his beady eyes darting from al three faces (if you could include the core of Athena) trying tremendously to look calm though was betrayed by the sweat rolling off his brow like pinballs. He bowed deeply to the ground his nose nearly squished in half by how low he got.

"L-Lord Ragnok I apologise for not coming sooner there was a small business delay in my quarters. Was there something that you-" Bloodmoon the goblin was called as was interrupted by the goliath sized dagger thrown to the side of his head marking his cheek in blood the blade now rested sealed in the wall beside him.

"How dare you" Ragnok began cutting of Bloodmoon from demanding the reason for the assault Ragnok flashed him the most terrifying glare she had ever seen."How dare you betray a client of one of our most esteemed family that have been banking here before you breathed life, you miserable cretin."

Holly stared back at Bloodmoon ignoring the goblins shifty look to the door which had sealed itself shut the sound of the click vanishing all hope of him escaping and raised an eyebrow at the sword Ragnok now pulled seemingly out of nowhere pointed towards him like a gun. "Ragnok may I ask as to who this Bloodmoon is," Holly asked calmly.

Ragnoks nodded though his gaze never left BloodMoons. "Yes, you may, my lady. The piece of goblin filth in front of you is the Account Manager of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter and Peverall in this case the person that manages all of your finances, property and magical marriage contracts. He is the sole reason you have been robbed and wronged by Dumbledore and has broken half of our sacred laws to Goblin tradition.

Holly slowly gazed at Bloodmoon the aura of lightning crackled to life though she took notice that Athena wasn't stopping her this time instead she glowed a radiant cardinal almost like a sign for the hell feast that was upon him. Holly was clenching her fists so tightly that she could feel tiny little half crescent cuts along her palm and a small trickle of blood oozing out. "Why have you done this Mr Bloodmoon and I want you to consider your answer." Holly spat her once beautiful face was marred with a tinge of something darker. Something...homicidal

Bloodmoon sweating of pinballs evolved to bowling balls his body shuddered violently under Ragnoks beady glare, Holly's aura and Athena crimson light.

"I was assigned a secret business deal with the wizard known as Albus Dumbledore to allow him access to the Potter family archives and finances. In exchange for changing the will of the parents I was promised a slice of the profits and a few weapon selections of my choice" Bloodmoon breathed out his voice strained like tightened glass his buggy looking eyes silently begging forgiveness from his king.

Ragnok was silent for a few before making a noise like a combination of a grunt and a choke he turned his head to Holly his eyes coated in darkness. "Miss Potter or should I say Lady Potter Peverall Slytherin this pitiful excuse for a goblin has not only stolen from your vaults and betrayed yours and my trust but has broken half the laws and systems we set in place when we first created Gringotts. By the right of our tradition, you are entitled to state the punishment this mongrel should deserve. Anything is available even death."

Holly mused these words automatically realising that the power of Achilles was activated from not being terrified as much of the thought of ending a life. But in the end, what right did she have? Shazam had stated it was her job to defeat all sin that resided in this world and purify it from darkness but could his power be used to kill to realise that goal and if so would she be able to do something so wicked.

Flashed images in her mind drove to Petunia and her burning corpse back in Privet Drive and the results of what happened when she let her emotions get the better of her. She could still feel her hands grasped on the sides of her chair roughly and from the corner of her eye, Athena "stared" at her pensively. After a full minute, she leaned low to her only friend.

"Athena" Holly began hesitantly. "What should I do."

Athena flexed her wooden form much like a giant snake trying to coil itself into a comfy position in something so small the going head flicked and tilted side t side as though beginning to say something but diminishing it just as fast. "I think...You are a young woman well beyond her years even before she was even granted the powers of Shazam. The world has given you much grief over the years, and for that Holly, I am sorry. I am sorry that you weren't saved sooner, sorry that you had to forsake your childhood and mature far too soon and I'm sorry to say I cannot strike down your confusion. All I can say is that the power you have is your own and for you to use in any way you like. By ancient customs, I can only accompany you through your life and mentor you. I recommend actions not to demand commandments."

Holly closed her eyes briefly turning to Bloodmoon who squeaked and had hoped that she had somehow forgotten about him.

"BloodMoon" Holly began a smile graced her features though there was something a little of about her face. "You stated that there was something in my vaults such as weapons that you were promised in exchange for robbing me and my inheritance to this Dumbledore wasn't there."

Bloodmoon wasn't a fool in so many words and knew that her all-around new attitude hid her previous rage a little too well. "T-That is right milady." Blood moon stated internally spitting on himself for being so kind to a human though he thought that a little humility might weasel away from some punishment. "The weapons were a lance from the Peverall vault, a scimitar from the Slytherin Vault and a broadsword from the Potter vault. They were rumoured to be priceless antiques and ageless companions of war inscribed with runes to prevent rust. But why-"

Holly's smile enlarged even bigger her emerald eyes glowed a darker tint though hardly fazed Athen or Ragnok the first surprised that this side of her had not come out sooner. "And how many years have you made dealings with Dumbledore."

Bloodmoon murmured nonsense to himself under his breath as though contemplating his answer. "I'd wager at least twenty years milady." mused Bloodmoon warily.

Holly nodded, accepting his answer turning away from the thief to Ragnok. "Ragnok I have come to my idea of the punishment. I have decided...that I would like Bloodmoon to be granted the weapons that he was promised from all three vaults if you please."

At first, Ragnok didn't believe what he was hearing a thief be granted what he was trying to steal from his working establishment given by the very person he tried to take from. But when his eyes met Hollys, he knew there was a second request along the line so the gleeful expression just bubbling under Bloodmoons face didn't aggravate him one bit.

"And when he had gotten the weapons he's had his eyes on," Holly said turning to Bloodmoon who froze the warm smile he was greeted with earlier vanished in its place that expressionless cold mask worn like armour held high over him. "I want him to be attacked with all three weapons he tried to steal from my family to be assaulted by each for every year I had to endure with the Muggles, every little interaction with Albus Dumbledore and his name to be tarnished."

The room was quiet only broken by the violent whimpers of Bloodmoon who scrambled to his feet pathetically banging on the door for its release even going as far as to try clawing it into submission the marks not even denting the wood and a small gurgle of laughter could be heard from outside no doubt from the sentry goblin.

"There is also one more thing to be requested Lord Ragnok," Holly asked kindly her cold expression peeled away when her gaze turned to the other goblin a little impressed by her honeyed tactic. "I would like a name branded all over his corpse to register to who was responsible for his demise, particular on the forehead. I want it delivered to this Dumbledore like a present and for him to know that there is something much more frighting to utter that Voldemort.

"A name" Ragnok enquired confounded as to why she would reveal her identity to the world so soon. "You mean Holly Evans Potter."

Holly shook her head, uttering only one word from her pink lips. "Reine"

Ragnok and Athena stared at her, confused. "Raine"

Holly nodded smirking. " The name of my all-powerful form when I call the wizards name, so I don't confuse it with Holly Potter anymore. I mean Black Adam only called himself that after he got his powers because it was similar to his old name, so I thought that if I'm going to fight him one day, then I should dub myself something powerful something that strikes a certain tension in the air.

"Whatever you wish your highness." Athena laughed, making Holly sticking a tongue out.

Ragnok raised an eyebrow ignoring the wailing of Bloodmoon his fingers now bloody from breaking fingernails from his failed attempts of escape turning to the super-powered girl and the magical sentient foci. "Am I missing something here, ladies."

"Raine means Queen in Latin as you know Lord Ragnok being of goblin nobility it issues great respect in interacting with. A queen can be many things a conqueror, role model, leader but usually above all an empress."

Holly's eyes sparkled at that. "Oooh, I like that last one. Raine, the Lightning Empress, has a nice ring to it don't you think."

Holly, Athena and Ragnok made their way off the barreling fright trip that was the cart ride down int the lower levels of the banks rocketing side to side with mixed reactions besides from Ragnok who wasn't majorly afflicted with the method f travel. Holly had her hands in the air squealing in joy at her first makeshift time on a rollercoaster giggling furiously at all the ups and down, and spiral downcases. Athena had her staff body hunched heavily over the side her azure blue glow turned acidic green making Holly guess she was feeling nauseous. Holly wondered how exactly a staff would barf but tried to envoke any more bad luck on her friends part.

The cart finally came to a stop on a narrow walkway vault doors all labelled by either number, seals or runes were seated side by side together like house neighbours Ranok stepped out opening the carts side door wide open bowing deeply. Holly stepped out with a curtsy lugging Athena over her shoulder, patting her "back" like an infant.

"Never" Athena started repressing a sickening sloshing motion behind her voice. "Never shall I ride that death trap again. The second we are done with all this Holly were using Charton Lightning to go back to the surface."

Holly sighed at her friend's dramatic scenario. "Athena you now that we can't do that again."

"Why" Athena seethed in drowning confusion."

"Because you two already owe me money for the roof you broke." Ragnok growled making Holy and Athena sweat drop anime style shifting awkwardly."Let us not forget that you nearly fried half my bank."

"They started it." Holly shot back through the words were muted under her breath, puffing out her cheek whenever she was upset or annoyed. Ragnok sighed, turning his attention to the first door an emblem just above it the sigil looked like a Griffin in midflight with a sword clenched in its teeth. "This is the Potter Vault something, not even us goblins can open by ourselves only a blood decedent can pass through," Ragnok stated moving out the way indicating to a blank plaque on the side similar to a keycode machine. "Place your palm on there, and it will open for you.

Holly nervously stepped forward Athena still glued to her shoulder pressed a hand on the plaque that after a while glowed blue, a shuttering noise was heard before the door caved in on itself rolling away to allow entry. Holly skipped inside gasping at what awaited her.

The Potter Vault was much larger than what it looked on the outside though she imagined that was how a lot of the magical society acted as. On the far left she could make out containers holding jars upon jars of bronze, silver and gold coins all shaped a rather peculiar glimmering in the overhead sunny light. Racks and stocks of books were inside stacked to the brim in beautiful covers carefully organised by subject.

Engaging deeper inside past the row of books Holly noticed weapons like swords, axes, bow and arrows and many more including suits of armour, a few other books and portraits all sealed inside of wooden crates behind see-through glass. Holly could also make out a strange glass inside almost ethereal moving around over its contents in a repeating pattern.

"A Preserverence Charm," Ragnok said tracing Holly's sight." All of what you see is over a century old, so we've had to make use of our branch of magic to prevent them from being tainted by age over the years."

Holly nodded curtly though stopped dead on what she saw hanged over the wall casting a gaze over the entire room. Overhead of everything was two portraits of a man and women. The man was quite handsome looking jet black hair with chestnut brown eyes covered behind a pair of full moon glasses smiling fondly at Holly. Just written on the bottom was writing with only two words:

James Charlus Potter

"Dad" whispered Holly turning away to the second portrait. A beautiful woman sat legs crossed like a modern-day lady beaming at where Holy stood emerald meeting emerald. She was incredibly appealing to look at unlike the Weasleys that all had flaming red hair hers was much darker shade like stained blood, her skin was pale, unlike her husband's tanned skin. Below the picture was inscribed a single name:

Lilly Evans Potter

"Mum" Holly cried sniffling away a few tears staining her cheeks the feel of Athena who had recovered and had slithered around her neck was comforting.

Holly took a seat on the floor and imagined that the contorting images of her parents were alive began to regale them of tails of her life and the atrocities that had come with it. She told them everything laughing at the few good times and breaking down when she couldn't bare the weight of grief any more. For pictures, they made a decent audience.

Holly sighed satisfied with her words and bidded the last remnants of her parents a sad goodbye she rose from the ground dusting away a few specks of dust from her clothes turning and making her way to the vault entrance only for her attention to be drawn to something in the far corner of the room.

It looked like a stone pedestal something long was propped on top coated in a dusty blanket obscuring it from view through the appearance entranced Holly to move forward drawing the champion closer and closer until she was only mere inches away from her hand slowly clutching the blanket peeling it away to reveal its contents. Two items rested on top despite not being inside of a "Perseverance Charm" as Ragnok described neither object was smeared with a single tint of dust.

The first object appeared to be a single stone appropriately worn on the index finger it was handsomely crafted it held a single lifeless gemstone in the centre the material was black with a line of platinum roamed around the rim it was rather large in size though Holly had the feeling that it would resize itself when placed on a hand.

The second item struck Holly as no surprise yet compared to the other things she felt a certain tug in her gut that this weapon had some mutual bond with her. It was a sword or more specifically a katana the sheath was a bloody red matching the handle in the centre it was stuck together by what looked like century-old ribbons nearly ripped apart only held together by a strange seal glowing a soft blue. Holly hesitantly took the sword and peered at it for a better inspection admiring the feel of the power it gave her.

"It suits you well."

Holly shocked scrambled juggling the sword in fright prevening from dropping it hugging it to her person. She turned to Ragnok not fazed by her shock his attention drawn to the sword in her hands his eyes brimming wide in awe.

"I always wondered when a Potter would finally take the arm of Quetzalcoatl" Ragnok beamed.

"Quetzalcoatl," Holly asked, confused silently praising herself for pronouncing something so complicated. Ragnok nudged his head to the still katana.

"The sword is a Potter heirloom to be passed down from either mother or father to the heir time and time memorial. Its a durable weapon and its seal can only be broken by one of the family blood." Ragnok explained. " And much like the relationship between the wand and a wizard Quetzalcoatl can only be chosen by who it decides.

"How can I be chosen." Holly asked much surprised by her own words of boldness."I mean is there some chant or ritual-"

Ragnok laughed. "No milady nothing so drastic you must simply place a finger on the seal, and it will analyze your identity if you are worthy then the seal will break, and you will be selected to be its bearer."

Holly nodded turning her attention to the glowing seal slapping a finger on the seal at first nothing happened till a burst of blue glowed brighter till it powered down to black the ribbon decayed grey till it was raptured in the wind the seal was broken enabling Holly to peel away the sheath no needing Ragnoks word that she was worthy. The blade itself was a ruby red a great combination with the midnight black handle and sheath she pulled the sword out thoroughly testing it by slashing down an imaginary enemy to shreds.

"What is the material made out of," Holly asked somewhat interested.

"The material is made of out Orkfalk an extremely durable material something that can only be smithed by goblins something that most other wizards would kill to obtain. The material is priceless to the point it could never be sold in any store due to the origin and would be shooed away by one of two reasons. The first is that despite Orkfalk being a near-unreachable material it is commonly known to be in possession of any goblin and wizards are well aware to steer clear of anything related to my kind for a good reason." Ragnok sneered to himself inwardly not to oppose aggression to Holly.

Holly understood this knowing what Ragnok meant. Her knowledge unconsciously delved into some history fats and indeed the relationship between wizards and goblins was at least string thin the peace treaty between to two only accomplished by the fruitless madness of past wars and preventing the extinction of either race. The Minister of Magic or otherwise is known as Cornelius Fudge had taken the glory of the treaty after the previous minister that had stepped down despite there no being war anymore the hostility between the two nations remained harsh in the air.

"The second" Ragnok stated briskly raising a hand a small ball of fire shot like a bullet at Holly who raised the sword like a shield despite being tough-skinned she would never retreat from necessary instinctual reflexes. However, the ball didn't get very far instead the fire halted and was absorbed inside of the sheath briefly glowing red.

"Orkfalk holds properties to absorb magic to a certain extent, practically. The energy can be brandished into battle, and magical energy is converted into kinetic energy the blade is easier to use lighter to wield and swing. A downside is that with the limited metal there is a limit to how much magic it can absorb but it will help in the long run wouldn't want you to overtax achilies courage now would we." Ragnok said mischievously making Holly realise a question she wanted to ask.

"I wanted to ask you about that before but kinda forgot," Holly asked sheepishly rubbing the back of her head shyly. "How do you know the wizard."

Ragnok sighed though it was a much happier tone of voice. "In the past war with goblins and wizards, I was saved by Shazam from being assaulted from a cowardly gang of his and your kind when I was barely out of the womb he was unlike the rest of magic users. Kind, gentle and a true friend over the decades his wisdom par Solomon was instrumental in leading my people to the new tomorrow. He kept his appearances to a minimal waiting for his "grand successor" to which I hoped the pleasure would come to me to meet. That day has come, Lady Potter."

Holly scratched under her chin shyly. "If it is ok with you Lord Ragnok you can just call me Holly if you want. You would be the second in my life to get the name right."

Ragnok was surprised for the billionth time that day in a short period of an hour meeting this girl. She had bowed, talked and countered politely, diminished well-deserved punishment to a traitor of his kind and otherwise had been a grand company. Ragnok bowed sincerely making Holly squeaked in embarrassment. "You Holly Potter are full of surprises, and I shall surprise myself further by stating this. For your acts of politeness, class and facing the incarnation of your torment and our, I hereby dub thee Honourable Potter henceforth.

"Honourable Potter" Holly stared quizzically still reeling from being granted a title.

"It means that you are to be accommodated on first when your feet enter our establishment to be addressed with respect and to be recognised by my people as a cherished client — the highest honour we can grant to any non-goblins. Ragnok announced parody his expression in reverse to Holly flabbergasted look. Though she wanted to protest, she supposed it would be wiser to remain silent I mean this goblin was a king so who was she do refuse. Sheathing back Quetzalcoatl Holly turned to the gemstone ring entranced by the quiet beauty.

"What about this" Holly asked, pointing to the ring scooping it up presenting a closer inspection to Ragnok.

"Ah" Ragnok beamed. "This is a Foci Ring it works similar to a wizards wand just a much more advanced form. Most wands use cores such as Unicorn hair, dragon heartstring or the feathers of a phoenix but these little ones are rarely made anymore much to the ignorance of the public. By being placed on your finger, it can act as a focal point for your magic and can be used to conduct wandless magic dead useful in combat there's also the major bonus that the Ministry will be unable to trace your magical signature when casting a spell even if you are underage. It will resize itself to fit the wearer and can only be removed by yourself by anybody else t would burn bone deep." Ragnok said grinning maliciously at the last part. Holly smiled nervously checking off a mental note never to enrage this particular goblin off.

Athen a hovered over huffing at the ring. " I suppose that it would be easier to slip into a ring instead of a staff. Much more the now thing." Before Holly could ask what she meant the light at the core of Athenas staff glowed brightly until the source slithered through the staff's woodwork until it was separated from the tip of the staff looking surprising hollow without "Athena" at the base. The glowing energy ball twirled around Holly's head playfully making the champion giggle at her friend's antics until it fell into place of the gemstone sinking inside snugly illuminating the gem to life.

"Ah yes, a much better fit much more slimming." Athena mused pulses of coral pink emitting from the ring. Holly smiled a half smile placing the ring on her index finger the smiled broadened when the ring shrunk to fit her perfectly.

Oh, she was going to enjoy this.

Holly, Ragnok and the now ring resided Athena left the Potter family fault and took another one speed only cart ride back to the surface the ring did slightly better had to hold Athena's insides together though didn't stop her emitting emerald green. Holly decided to visit the Peverall and Slytherin vaults another time in the future promising herself she could be bedazzled by their surprises another time and it was something for her to look forward too. Ragnok had escorted to two back to his office where they droned away at signing some documents for her to release her "magical guardian" permanently in doing so forbidding Ablusb Dumbledore from ever attempting entry to her vaults ever again. As par, her title of an Honourable Ragnok made sure that all of the money that Dumbledore or anybody else had stolen from her was repaid in interest and if the funds weren't enough from the vaults it would be liquidated from the properties of either house or estate to the last Knut.

Gringotts also had the standard but usually ignored policy that all clients had full private confidentiality often for the witches and wizards of adult status. But because of the circumstances of Holly's title, past and lineage Ragnok had decided that with the absence of a magical guardian there should be no reason that she shouldn't be granted a very early activation. This would mean that Holly would be able to cast magic wherever or whenever she pleases even purposely in the presence of Muggles on the Ministry wouldn't even detect her.

Ragnok had charged her a small fee for a leather pouch a bottomless pit for her to store anything she wished including a set of keys for her new properties. Ragnok also gifted her an item that looked like a credit card which he revealed could be used at any ATM in the Muggle world and could be converted into Wizarding currency (Knuts,Sickles and galleons he had explained the coin escalation) it was also multinational for her to be used in Muggle shops even outside of Britain.

With a nod and a handshake with Ragnok along with a hasty apology and money deprived from her vaults for the destruction of the Gringotts roof Holly morphed into Raine for the last time that day (respectfully to Ragnok outside) and Raine bolted away from Diagon Ally never catching the curses of her name as Bloodmoon was tortured mercilessly slapped around like the insolent curr he was. The sun was gleaming bright, happy and calm to distract Albus Dumbledore from the bloody corpse of the goblin thief he would be expected.

Raine flew higher and higher, breaking the sound barrier towards her new destination.

Metropolis.

oOo

A/N: As you could probably guess Holly Potter, otherwise known as Raine, will come in contact with her first love interest. The Man of Tomorrow and Steel: Superman.

Usually, with most of the goblin inheritance tests, the most fanfictions I've read occasionally have a stealing manager or one that's just plain incompetent so I thought this might go pretty well.

I'm not going to be including Holly into the years of Hogwarts for a while making her skip three years until shes called on by the Goblet of Fire. In that time making sure her new name is heard around the world to give her time with Batman and Superman.

Had a little think about it and I decided that I'm making Batman and Superman slightly younger than they are now but compiled with all the skills and superpowers you know they have. As a slightly Grey character making the two superheroes morals change slightly to benefit them in more of my image. An example is that I wanted Superman to be more accepting of his powers and try to break his limits to stop pretending that he has to live in a world of cardboard and glass.

As for Batman, I want him to show his enemies a chance of empathy to try and connect with them first if this fails, then there's always punching.

Until next time my little minions

Judge.

Any ideas are welcome.


	4. Chapter 4

The Lightning Empress Chapter 4

P.S: Good Lex Luthor/Evil Father of Lex Luthor. Also Clark Kent/Superman as a child roughly Hollys age will have powers a little more advaced than he would in his adult years I never read the comics much. Super Strenght, Speed, X Ray Vision, Heat Beam eyes, Invincibility and Flight. Reason for this is that I want Clark and Holly to train with each other and have Superman/Clark get more in toucch with his ancestory and get past his power limits. Including Kryptonite.

oOo

Whips of wind clashed against the clouds as Holly Potter shot like a bullet through the cerluean pool of the sky a broad smile plastered on her face a duffle bag wrung on her back with a strange looking sword in black bandages connected on the front. Hours ago she had been told by a wizarding bank run by goblins (after brawling with at least fifty or so foot soldiers) and been introduced to the king of the Goblin nation Ragnok who had given her a blood test revealing the proof of her new powers, properties, titles, money and arranged guardianship. Apparently sombody by the name of Albus Dumbledore had secretly gone behind her baby sized back and manipulated her account through the bribed efforts of another goblin Bloodmoon. She had dealt with him in a...undignified method for most children her age.

After deciding to inherit her titles she became officially Lady Holly-Peverall-Slytherin-Potter the first person in at least a hundred years to take the mantle name of one of Hogwarts founders and a pureblood family that was presumed to be dead for centuries. But this hardly changed anything for the livewire.

Dumbledore had interfered with her life for too long and she decided that until she was ready she would leave Britain and make her way to see America for the first time in her life being that the Dursley never had the decency to allow her the privledge of sightseeing other countries though that wouldnt be much of an issue anymore. In normal circumstances she would just use her Charon Lightning a form of elemental transportation to travel though the only drawback was she needed to have seen a memory or be in that place previously in order to activate it. Hence she had used the Wisdom of Solomon to create a mental map in her mind and travel among the birds.

It took just the span of a few hours till she managed to see a colossol sized field of gleaming cities standing like the proud giants they silently told they were a few clouds were all that disturbed the streaming sunlight and skies. This land of oppotubnity and second chances was Metropolis.

Here new home.

She cast an illusion of invisibility around herself so that she didnt attract attention as she slowly decended down into an abandoned allyway her grin larger if not more feral than a few hours ago gleaming emerald orbs shining in the overcast. Keepig up her illusion she opened her rucksack with the help of the goblins she had placed a Extension charm on her bag to hold a weeks worth of ordinary clothing all of which were charmed with an Enlargment charm as she went as Raine. Satisfied with a pearl white sweater, black skirt and onyx black converse sneakers she made her first steps into the bustling streets of the elite.

The first thing that she needed to get set was her living arrangments the bloodtest stated that her parents owned a personal apartment in this city called Lexcorp Accommodations which shouldnt be too far away from here. It took only a few minites with few few of the poeple around her giving worried glances at a child being on her own in such a large city but of course if they only knew.

Reaching the hotel Holly was about to enter when she paused before lookign down at herself mentally slapping herself on the head. Of course they wouldnt serve her like this she looked like a lost little child they wouldnt belive that she owned her own hotel room. Time to rectify that!

Dashing into a nerby allyway the citizens of metropolis jumped at a freak lightning bolt hit on a clear day dissapearing as soon as it came a few who were recording the day just visiting America for the first time had caught it in camera and finished the video to awe at its contents just as much confused at where the freak storm had come from as how mcuh shocked they were. Nobody saw the raven haired bombshell swagger from around the corner.

Holly now labeleign herself as Raine made herway inside of the five star hotel skippigng towards the counter patiently awaiting her turn until a skinny man in a clean suit finhsed with hsi phoen call his eyes bulging in shockn at the beauty before him eyes no so subtly lowering to her chest.

"M-May I help you Madam" the receptionist prnounced his sandy brown hair was a little oily jittering a little due to his shaky his squeeky voice making Holly wince a little.

"Why yes you can" Holly defned her voice a little deeper and more accurate for more seriousness. "I belive that you hold a room in this hotel under the reservation of my family. The name is Potter."

The man nodded scurring over to his computer typing frantically to the registered rooms that had been owned or registered by any family names in the "P" section. Smiling he unlocked a drawer just underneath rummaging a little for a set of keys returned back to her a key witht he hotels logo of a large "L" with a saturn ring warped around the edges in a egg white background.

"Your room number is 465 on the 7th floor madam. If you have any luggage then I would be more than happy to assist." The receptionist spoke in a suggestive tone that only himself thought was silk smooth. Hollyb cringed at the words like rusty sandpaper.

"T-that will not be necassary sir Ill manage just fine" Holly said slightly creeped out ass she walked (in reality speed sped) to the elevator mashing her chosne button with so much force she was suprised she hadnt busted the panel from the amount of strength she was using. The creepy receptionist sighed before claiming his five minite shift and ducking into the staff room gloomy that his first impression was a bust.

Holly swiped her cad key on panel just beside her room the blaring red light morphed to her eye colour of acid as the door clicked openingslowly the lights inside flickering to life she stepped inside closing the door with her back exhaling a huge gulp of air at her little ~"escape" from the receptionist dude. She knew her Raine form was beautiful but still cant some guys have tact.

"Try not to blame them too much deary" Athena chimed in her smalll light squeezed from her ring as she explored the large hotel room seemingly attracted to the mutiple appliances in the kitchen area with wide facination (or at least thats what Holly thought she would appear to look like.) "After all you are technically a walking goddess no sane boy or women wouldnt look your way.

Holly nodded. "True but you have to admit that the guy was kind of a creep."

"I never said that." Athena deadpanned bouncing on the nose of a small kettle. "I just said you need to get used to the fact men aare gonna be intrested in your...assets.

Holly smirked as she unslung the bag and sword soomwhere on the ground as she marvelled at her new living quarters. The room was moderatly large especially the four poster bed in te centre of the left side wall a few thin hangings of cover were draped on both sides the dark red mahogony matching the bronze quilts and pilllows. The rest of the room was fairly standard a side bathroom the pearll white tiles gleamed with small scent of bleach a few complimentry shampoos and soaps lined the sink near the mirror. The kitchen area was accompanied with a cooking countertop with the basic appliances (kettle, microwave etc) and in the front of the room was a balcony with a grand view of the bustling streets below.

Raine leaned over the brass railing her toned legs hald bent as she lazily gazed at the shining utopia that was Metropolis the tiny ants that were people scurring around to get to work or returning home to families non the wiser that magic existed or that they were so mmore closer than they thought.

Holly sighed thinking to herself what she would really do now. She had all this power that she had no idea what to use for, the Dursleys were out of her life (Aunt Petunia permentantly) and her long dreamed freedom was at her beck and call. The question was what would she do now?

Another thuunderbolt rocked the city that day enacting a gossip an invisible thunderstorm was looming for tonights broadcast.

After transforming back and locking her room securly Holly skipped merrily through the elongated corridors with its twists and turns rerouting her steps to the elevator. There was an entire city worth of clothing shops that were calling her name and may even God try to stop her from buying somthing that was actually her size. Humming a small song she clicked on the ground floor and waited as it began its decent.

A/N: (Im a guy I have no fucking idea what girls like these days.)

It might have been on the high of god level magic but Holly swore that the world always semmed more larger as it usually was whenever she wasnt her alter ego the shop venues advertising clothing much too mature and way too much for Raine glisted in the glass venues, her eardrums nearly split from the constat mutter of people chatting with friends or important phone calls about rearranging office meetings it was somtimes a little too much. Ducking into a nerby allyway Holly leaned against a brick wall hands on her ears as she tried to block out the rest of the world.

"Keh keh well what do we have here Jay"

Hollys head shot up in front of two goons cracking their knuckles thugishly. The first guy was white, a few whispers of white hair as side burns adorned in a faded leather jacket, brown pants and sneakers with a face like a constipated drill instructor sneered down at her. The second guy was black though he was completely bald sporting a overly large foorball jersy with a woolen hat baggy jeans and black shoes he was the one who seemed to address her by name staring at her up and down like she was raw meat.

"Looks like yor in the wrong side of town little girl Doug" the first man sneered with a nasty smile. "Why dont me and my friend help ya find your way home" he extended a hand out grabbing her wrist roughly as he tried dragging her though got holded back as her feet barely even shifted.

Hollly smirked. "Naw I dont think so jerk."

With that Holly reeled back a fast punch to the guys stomach watts of electricity crackled from her knuckles savagly drilling into his internal skellington makign him spit a large mass of blood from the shock as he was hrueld a few feet away his body cannonbolted into a nerby wall.

The second guy bewiddlered quickly morpedh to rage as he pulled out a knife from the back of his pants and hurled himself forward the knife directed to Hollys unturned cheek. Somthing shot forward from the allyway entrance that the attacker couldnt detect with his own eyes though Holly managed to glimpse at it somthing that resembled two angry red beams sunk into the knife which melted forcing the man to jerk the knife from his grasp landing to the ground in a clatter as he screamed bloody murder.

A figure of a child entered the scenario his face mared in hatred at the two men apparently achowledging the scenario from Hollys point of view. He was mildly tall for somebody his age (roughly 10 or 11) he had short coal black hair with a tiny tuft covering his forehead in a twirl. He wore a plain red shirt, blue pants and red shoes with a brown jakcket.

And apparently he could shoot lazers from his eyes. Nice.

The guy with the now unusable knife snarled like a wounded dog slowly bringing himself up and charged att the young boy apparently forgetting that he clearly was nt a human being.

"Im gonna make you wish you got put down as a fetus you litle shit." the man howled as his fingers dug into the boys eck tryign to strangle him with all his vigour he could muster. Holly attempted t help the boy that had saved her but found that the boy wasnt fazed in the slightest his neck barely even contracted to the mans foce it was almost like trying to crush a pipe of diamonds. Bored the superhuman child flicked the goods face hitting him head first into a fire escape ladder before he free falled into a garbage disposal.

Sighning the boy tunred to Holly his anger quickly evaportated replaced with heavy worry. "Are you ok mam they didnt hurt you did they."

Holly blinked at the boy trying to deduce wether she should be the one asking him if he was ok. Lots of crazy things had sure happened in the past few days from leaving the Dursleys finally to getting mysic powers from a near century old wizard. Now she was talking with a boy her age that was apparetly invincible and could shoot lazers from his eyes. Maybe she could use Athena as a therapist.

"Im ok but wehat about you. How did they not break your neck wide open and how did you shoot lazer beams from yours eyes" Holly questioned though her tone was grateful and happy instead of scared. The boy looked suprised himself obviously not used to this kind of reaction from sombody maybe expecting them to be frieghtened instead of grateful?

"I could say the same for you mam after all I dont think ive ever seen girls throw sombody twice their size a good metre away" the bot countered flashing an innocent and cheeky smile his baby blue eyes glinted a little.

Holly bore a tiny glow in her cheeks as she extended a hand forwards. "Maybe some introductions are in the way. Holly Potter"

The boy smiled taking her hand and shaking it gently. "Pleasure to meet you Holly, Im Clark Kent."

After calling the police anonomously for a tip of two muggers (and potential pedophile) in the ally who confused the cops that arried to find the two strapped together by a stteel pipe that was melted to lock them in place the only evidence they could deduce that they were beaten by two childen with one that could shoot lazers and the other that generated lightning bolts were immediantly to Arkham Asylum in Gotham which reotly took longer than it should have.

Clark and Holly were walking the pavment Holly following him as he said he was returning to his parents who apparently knew of his unique powers and no only accepting him as a son but had helped train him to control his abilities without accidentally hurting anybody. Holly smiled serenly at that wondering sadly what it was like tohave popel like that everytime you woke up in the evening. Clark told her everything as the two navigated through the road crossings until they reached the local park both taking a seat gazing at the sky.

"So you guys really live on a farm" Holly asked excitedly imaging a large field of land with cows, horses and chickens running around the place.

Clark smiled serenly at Hollys easy to chirpy attitude. "Thats right. My familys not very wealthy and its a lot of hardwork but with my powers away from other peoples eyes it helps my Ma and Pa in the long run. The only problem is that with school on the side it dosnt give me a lot of room for friends or free time." Clark explained.

For a full hour Holly badgered Clark with questions such as how his powers worked or where he even cam from in the first place needless to ssay her eyes nearly bugged out of her head when she found out he was an alien (or at least found in a massive hunk of metal by his parents) and Clark happily told his tale such as how he discovered is powers when he got older and how for some reason he was stronger when the sun was on full blast. As for Clark he only jabbed her with a few small questions such as her powers and her accent.

Holly laughed her belly hurting from her torrent of giggles. "S-so you litterally ripped your dads car dor clean off and it landed in a windmill when you were just six."

Clark smiled sheeepishly scartcching his cheek. "Yeah spent the whole month apologising to Pa and Ma while bawling my eyes out. I remember one time when my speed kicked in I was in the next county when I woke up late for the school bus and after was too afraid to even move a single step."

"What did your parents do" Holly asked curiosly.

Clark smiled staring at the puffy clouds in a pensive state. "I remember my Pa taught me to focus to not just run fast but toward somthing which in that instance was them."

Holly sadly smiled. "Your lucky Clark to have people like that in your life."

Clark frowned. "What about you. Where are your parents"

Holly smiled gently staring at her shoes.

Clarks eyes widened in relization. "Oh I...Holly im so sorry I didnt-"

Holly held up a hand. "Its ok I was just a baby back then anyway so I barely even remember."

Except unknown to anybody even Athena she did remember in fact she could recall the entire scenario of October 31st 198 due to her hightened memory how this black cloacked man with a twisted snake like face crept into her crib room how a man was blasted across the hallway by emerald green light to never breath again and her mothers screams of mercy to spare her. Sometimes god powers wernt as cracked up as they were supposed to be.

It was Hollys turn as she explained the circumstances that brought her to live with the Dursleys been treated no better than a slave and bullied constantly by Dudley and his friends to meeting Shazam and gaining her powers of the Champion. At the end Clarks calm face was mared in rage baby blue eyes morphed dangeroulsy close to ruby red.

"How dare they do that" Clark snalred his fist clenching the benchs arm rest crushing the mental in his fingers. Holly took his hand trying to calm her new friend down.

"Its in the past now anyway its not important anymore." Holly reassured him.

Clark sighed. "I guess though it does explain the accent you have.

Afetr a few more minites of chattering the two continued onwards which eventually lead them to the hotel that Holly was staying in where they reached two adults the mother pacing back and forth worry in her eyes while the man was on a nerby payphone talking sternly to sombody on the other line. The women apparently reconized Clark and stormed over encasing the Kryptonian in a bear hub.

"Where have you been young man me and your father have been worried sick for hours when you didnt return back?" The women gushed her hands brushing Clarks hair to its side clamping them a second later on his cheeks checkig for any marks or bruises. "Honestly I thought that-"

Clark sighed. "Ma you know that im invincible theres nothing much that can really hurt me"

"You are near invincible young man" the mother scolded though her face was confused when her eyes landed on Holly. "And who is your little friend sweetie."

Clark stepped aside "Ma I want you to meet Holly Potter a girl I met and saved from being assulted by some creepy goons in an allyway." Clark stepped closer to his mother ushering his next words quietly so no passerbys would hear. "Shes exactly like me ma she has abiities too."

The mother gasped rounding on Holly her shock morphing into happiness at finally meeting sombody that was similar too her son who he could open up to especially in his age bracket. "Its so very nice to meet you Miss Potter Im Martha Kent but please just call me Martha."

Martha Kent was a women somwehere in her early thrties with light sunny hair cropped short to lay on her shoulders with peach toned skin and chocolate brown eyes. She wore a white floral dress with plain blakck heels.

Holly shook her hands energetically. "Its very nice to meet you Martha but please call me Holly, Miss Potter sounds like im in trouble with somebody."

Martha chuckled at the joke beckoning the man behind her forward. Much like Clark the man was also dressed rather similar to his son with a brown jacket, blue jeans, boots and a red undershirt. His apperance wise was rather handsome somewhere in his mid thirties with curly light brown hair and shimmering baby blue orbs. He smiled warmly extending his hand forward for Holly to shake.

"I'm Jonathan Clarks father its a pleasure to meet you little lady" Jhonothan stated.

Holly smiled. "Nice to meet you too Mr Kent"

Jonathan laughed. "Oh please none of that now "Mr Kent" was my father please call me Jonathan."

After introductions were discussed the Kents and Holly all dove into a small café nearby ordering a round of coffee (hot chocolate for the children) Holly rather embarrased tried to wave of the kind gift but the senior Kents just smiled and ordered her one anyway honestly having no issue more content with the fact that their son had finally found somebody that he could talk to especially in his age bracket. The Kents explained to Holly that due to their sons gifts he was excempt from joining clubs and activities with other kids due to the fear that he would accidently hurt somebody and so was heavily anti social mostly keeping his head sunk in a book and helping his family with the farm work to occcupy his mind and time. Holly understood rubbing Clarks shoulder in comfort she knew all too well on what it was like to feel alone even if the reasons were diffrent.

Half an hour of random conversation passed until it connected to the story of Hollys purpose in Metropolis and what she was planning to do. Needless to say they were shocked to learn that she was here in a big city by herself, richer than god and escaped her abusive "guardians". Martha was appaled that anybody would have the audacity to treat sombody much like Holly like that and immeddiently scoppoed the young champion in a warm hug Holly literally never hgged before in her life collapsed in a fit of sobs despite being accomodated by Athena she didnt have a physical body. Clark slowly joined in with the two girls gently rubbing circles on Hollys back whispering words of comfort to her while shcoked by his fathers reaction.

Jonathan Kent was known by nearly all the town of Smallville to be a mild mannered and greatly kind man rarely asking for anything and abiding by a set or moral rules that most discarded decades ago also he was never once seen angry.

One of the scariest things on this planet is the wrath of a gentle man. Jonathan face contorted in rage as he listened to Hollys tale about her abused lifestyle rattled somthing deep inside of him. Quickly masking his rage he joined in the family group hug nodding his head solumly to the scenario. And that was when an idea formed in his mind.

"Holly...would you like to be apart of our family." Jonathan asked slowly his eyes focused on the small girl and his wife who shot him a shocked look.

Holly peaked out from Clarks coated arms and Marthas bosom her eyes still stary from her dribble of tears gasping at the offer, Clark stared back from his dad to his mother and back to his new friend half pleading for her to say yes and the other like his mother shocked at the outward offer.

"A-Are you sure Mr Ke- I mean Jonathan. You should know that I'm not completely ordinary right. I'm a witch." Holly said.

"Holly you shouldnt say things like that about yourself hun" Martha chiided.

Clark shook his head . "No mom you dont understand shes a real witch like magic brooms and wands the whole thing. She told me thats one of the reasosn why shes so strong.

Holly nodded turning to Jhonothan her voice rather small. "I dont want to bother your family with my problems. Besides wouldnt it be a little full with another person.

"Actually" Martha injected still reeling in her mind that magic existed. "Me and Jonathan were hoping to have two children so we had our house fairly larger.

Clark nodded. "I took a room in the farms barnhouse because of the freash air. Ive never been sick once in my life so we never about me catching a cold.

"Or because you wanted to peak on Lana" Jonathan sang under his breath teasingly.

"I heard that Dad" Clark growled arms crossed with a small blush.

Holly blinked. "Whos Lana"

Martha laughed much to the ire of her son."Clarks childhood crush. I swear that boy cant go within five feet of that girl without collapsing faster than our tractor."

Holly giggled sending Clark a look syaing they would talk about it later making him grumble with an addition of pouting. She thought it was kinda cute.

"Then youll have to tell me the whole story." Holly said. "If you really wanna adopt me."

Jonathan and Martha beamed whiel Clark cast them all in a huge bear hug swinging them around the room luckily nobody was around for them to witness the boundless strength.

"Are you sure about this Holly." Athena asked timidly through a mental link her usual glow staying shadowed not to draw attention. "You have just met these people. They could just try to use you for-

"They aren't" Holly countered. "I feel a little bad about it but i sent a small mental probe to scan their brains for any malice or ill intentions.

"And" responded Athena.

"Nothing" Holly replied happily. "There was nothing not even the slightest negative response apart from the shock of them finding a suprise from finding out about my wizardry heritage."

Before arrivig in Metropolis Holly had stopped in a few towns away to grab somthing to eat and drink from the journey (despite not needing any nutrition at all) she had decided to test some of her natural magic abilities one that Athena described as "Legilimancy" a branch of magc that deals with reading another persons mind. At first she was against it but decided that if it protected her from threats then it was worth it. She wouldnt become a decile girl ever again.

The best part of using it of Muggles is that they lacked any sort of Occulemency shields (Athena stated they are used to protect against Legillimancy attacks) so they paid no attention as she scanned their minds in respect only scanning the surface thoughts though able to dig deeper into memories decided against it only to be used if needed.

All Kent's and Holly in an understanding left the café once as strangers and now as a family. Lady Holly-Peverall-Slytherin-Potter-Kent what was one more name to add to the hyphens.

oOo

Im still working on how Bruce comes in the later chapters somthing like him on a buisness trip with his parents while visiting outside Gotham and meets the two then. In any case the Kents shall be engaged in the Magical World in the U.S (much more friendly to Muggles) also he sword of Hollys sword is based in magical properties as it is it can bypass Kryptonian bio shield. Sorry it has taken me a while to get this completed but I have had alot of college work on my lap to do plus Im looking at some new line of work.

Oh and now I go to the gym.

Until next time my little minions.

Judge.


	5. Chapter 5

The Lightning Empress

Chapter 5: Inclination of Duty

oOo

Smallville. A quaint little town in Texas the citizens were all mild-mannered folk a simple lifestyle didn't erect much excitement in their lives most would stay in the quaint town to take over business from the family line with their high school sweethearts and others would choose to leave who had ideas of grand ambition and future would gamble their chances into the shining city of Metropolis which could be seen just when standing at the very top of a creaky old windmill.

Though of course this peace never truly lasted forever.

It all started one day when the local high school's football team Smallville Crows had won yet another game and had hosted its annual parade around the town's streets celebrating their lucky streak jubilation held high. However, fate plays no favourites.

Out of nowhere a huge bulk of blazing fire rocketed to one of the towns large fields of corn incinerating the first few metres in diameter before it even crashed to the ground befuddling and slightly scaring the nearby residents with the slight tremor of the road all saw the long black streak smeared across the once sapphire abyss it wasn't too long until more meteors showered the town swiping down buildings and wreaking havoc and destruction causing the townspeople to flee in hysteria.

Pandora's box has been opened for Smallville by mysterious hands unleashing its madness and misery in a swarm...however let it not be said that at the scarps of that box hope and light didn't exist. One meteor much different than the others edged in darkened silver was redirected by its descending minerals curving its entry smack dead into the cornfields property ti the Kent Farm miraculously nobody was harmed (besides the humungous crator.)

Jonathan and Martha Kent entered the hot spot to which they discovered a large pod sized capsule half-submerged already in the dirt. Opening the capsule with great effort they found their ray of hope.

Kal El...

The Man of Steel...

And the Last son of Krypton...

But for the Kents, they simply settled on the just and modest Clark Kent. Their son in everything but blood.

(10 years later)

With human eyes, all anybody would be able to see were two tracks of dirt and sand pucked up swirling around the outskirts of the Kent Farm at near-impossible speeds coiling a week tornado the cows and sheep cried out in fear - but considering on how many times this had happened it should have been through irritation. The gales of sand moved faster and faster with every second chipping away each blur attempting to outspeed the other bouts of childish laughter died away in the wind of wind. Finally a triumphant "I WIN" bellowed out with the sand instantly died away Holly on the other side of the barns door her hand slapped cheekily on the frame.

"Ha, I win" Holly boasted dusting away any remaining dirt from her clothes. She was dressed in baggy sweatpants, tight tank top with worn trainers (the soles had been reinforced with magic to help withstand the strain of running faster than sound.)

Clark grumbled, "You cheated."

Holly rolled her eyes obnoxiously "Yeah right I played it fair and square plus I didn't even call on Shaza-" Holly managed to clamp a hand on her mouth before the sacred word was cast from her mouth mentally slapping herself for nearly tripping up for the fourth time this week and the residents not gasping at a huge lightning bolt striking the Kent farm in a cloudless afternoon.

She had only spent the majority of 4 months at the Kent Farm already infatuated with the lush green acres its land filled with stray chickens, cows and even a few sheep all in their respective dens. A spare room was quickly leaned out for her by the Kent elders (even though she had protested that the Rock of Eternity was her domain equipped with a ridiculously large comfy bed) but had decided to accept the Kents offer as she thought it would be rather rude to turn it down.

A formal letter by Martha and Jonathan had been sent to the American child's social services who had responded with special permission to legally adopt Holly as their ward after they had opened communications over to the British child services and had spent a long majority as to how the girl Holly Potter had not been registered either digitally or on paper and how she had ended up with physical abusers all, in the end, threatening to bring this to their board of governors.

There had been a few terms of agreement being the same with Clark as such they would only use their powers in either the times of emergency while away from home as for Holly to not also bring Clarks abilities to the townspeople (though they were allowed to freely go all out while on the Kent property after Holly recited a spell to cast a powerful ward around the land to prevent anything she didn't wish similar to the Fidelus Charm and a Notice Me Not) with Holly she was prevented to call Shazams name and try only rely on her downgraded abilities though Clark had offered to practice sparing with her as she was the only person in the world he didn't have to hold back with.

Holly had also insisted that if she would be staying with the Kents especially as their surrogate daughter then it was only fair she pulls her weight and commit to chores around the farm her ability of Solomon had given her the basic knowledge of agriculture and the R.O.E had a few books on Herbology that could be implanted in the Muggle world. With the fact, they were house sharing another superhuman especially a girl that was practically half god there was fairly little that Jonathan and Martha needed to do so the two were able to spend more time with each other.

Holly had proved to be vastly more intelligent than any child her age in terms of academics though Clark had been on par with her due to his accelerated brain speed the Kents urged her to at least try the local middle school to make up appearances to keep away the weird rumours of her not attending. Another reason they wanted her to socialize with others her age instead of following Clark around like his shadow.

It was another typical day again as Holly had justed aced a surprise pop quiz in Mathematics even stuffing a 10 dollar reward to the kid who could solve a particularly tricky equation by the teacher making a large collection of jaws drop at her quickly scratching out the answer rather bored. Back with the Dursleys, they had always forced her to do worse than Dudley so that their little "angel" would have even more to celebrate about the results she was laughed and ridiculed at while the teachers had tried to convince her to take this up with outside help. Truth be told however not much was a change in an American school than her British one had been the only difference Clark was her friend and the Kents had given their love to her unconditionally.

Holly's head was currently buried in The Writings of William Blake (the second perk she was allowed to check things out from the library) the calm ambience broken by the mad cackling of a group of trashy girls whispering and pointing at her in hushed tones sadly having superhuman senses she had caught on their words:

"Oh My God Emmy it's her. That little British tart that keeps getting better grades than everybody else." a girl with wiry blonde hair snickered to a second girl with a bob-cut black hair.

"Fucking bitch" the girl Emmy snarled matching eyes with Holly.

"Gawd I know right I bet she got abandoned or some shit at birth. I can't blame her parents with that little hussy." a girl replied in a skimpy dress much too short for her.

"Hey did you hear that she's staying with the Kents. A hussy living on a hick farm how hilarious is that." the first girl cackled her other two friends joined in not too long.

Holly focused greatly not to break from the comments and to try to stop the oncoming tears the pulsing warm rays from Athenas helped while her fist clenched tightly balled in dark anger flickers of Aunt Petunias death started to relay in her mind.

"Apologise right now". a new voice growled angrily.

Holly blinked turning towards the new voice expecting it to be maybe Clark who had arrived early to walk back home with her but instead a boy unfamiliar to her. He was rather tall for his age (though taller than her he was still at least a few inches shorter than Clark) he had nevermore hair like hers kept tucked back by either combed or with some hair gell. He was fairly built wearing a pair of matching shoes and slacks, pear white shirt hidden behind a waistcoat and an expensive tailored jacket. His eyes azure blue glared bloody daggers at the girls.

The girl in front (wire hair girl) snarled charging at boy grabbing him by the front of his suit "Who the hell do you think you are to order us around shrimp. Who the hell do you think you are?"

The boy smiled a smile that didn't quite fit in the current situation. "Bruce Wayne."

Even though Holly had never really heard the name Wayne before it was rather clear that the three girls did as all three stifled into a shock frenzy. They each turned to each other Wire Hair spitting a small "sorry" before turning tail and running away Bobcut and Skimpy-Dress girl followed suit. When they were completely gone the boy Bruce turned to face Holly pulling out a handkerchief to her his features morphed to worry and concern.

"Are you OK miss. They didn't hurt you did they?" the boy called Bruce tentatively asked. Holly smiled accepting the handkerchief glad that there as somebody in this town at least besides Clark, especially with gentleman manners.

"Yeah I'm OK that was really nice of you" Holly thanked Bruce while she dabbed her eyes and cheek. "Dou you go to this school."

Bruce shook his head though his features were a little broken in shock at the fact the young girl didn't know the meaning of his second name. "Oh no, I don't even live in Smallville at all. I'm from another city called Gotham.

Holly blinked. "Wheres, that."

Bruce was even more confused before he picked up on her accent. "Ah, I see your British I could tell from your voice. Makes sense that you wouldn't know.

"Gotham is a city kinda like Metropolis its a bigger place with a much larger crime percentage with the police for G.C.P.D more active though thanks to Wayne Industries-

"Wayne as in your surname" Holly boggled.

Bruce scratched his cheek in embarrassment. "Yeah, I'm the son of Martha and Thomas Wayne and inheritor of the billion-dollar enterprise when I'm of age."

Bruce and Holly decided to sit on a bench as the two conversed more and more making Holly think back at the nostalgia of when she had first met her Kryptonian friend previously. Bruce was a little different from Clark just as warm though he was a little vaguer and formal but it never really bothered her much. If you were the sole heir and son to a multi-billion dollar business then she supposed that it was natural to be sceptical to around others that may want to exploit their fame.

A sleek black limo parked itself on the sideway a few people gawked at the vehicle nothing like this had ever crossed the roads of texas a man stepping out from the driver's seat. He was a very slim man a few flecks of black hair though coated by the majority of grey he wars remarkably thin and tall wearing a tailcoat with matching slacks and shoes with a silver pocket watch hung across his chest. Holly had the strong summarisation he was either a family butler or driver Or both.

Bruce smiled at the appearance of the man obviously familiar with him through his smile faltered a little. "Hey, Alfred is it time to leave already?"

Alfred nodded solemnly. "Indeed it is Master Bruce your father has finished his business dealings with the senior of Luthor Industries and has requested me to pick you up for our return to Wayne Manor."

Bruce nodded grimly. "I understand"

Holly remembered something like this she had talked with Bruce about. A rival company to Wayne Industries called Luthor Corp which was only slightly smaller were supposed to be negotiating a deal with the birth of a factory settled in some abandoned unowned lands of Smallville increasing the employment rates and forming neutrality between the two. Lionel Luthor the CEO of Luthor Corp was fabled to be an ambitious and greedy man even Mr Kents face seemed to darken when his name was mentioned on the radio or paper. While Holly wasn't one to take sides of a story but if it made Jonathan Kent's mood blacken then the senior Luthor had to be something rotten.

Bruce turned to Holly and slipped her something on a piece of paper - an address, phone number with a strange line what looked to be a philosophy "We Fall so we can learn to Rise".

"Bruce smiled. "If you ever visit Gothans Wayne Manor family just speak that sentence into the doors intercoms and they'll understand you were officially invited by me. Its been a pleasure to meet you Miss Holy Potter." bruce finished by pressing a small kiss on Hollys left hand making her cheeks broaden.

Holly smiled pulling a weak curtsey " Oh the pleasure was all mine, Mr Wayne".

Alfred watched from the inside of the cars driving seat smiling gently at the scene. While he was the butler of the Wayne Manor he was treated practically like family and it had been a pleasure of watching the young Bruce growing up, helping grow like he was his own child. The boy had come far in such a short life. It was a pleasant sight to watch him interact with somebody his own age for once instead of being cooped in the mansion's library for once.

oOo

Holly after catching up with Clark at the schools front gates began their trek back home deciding to simply walk and talk instead of breaking the sound barrier as usual (anybody that did see had no idea what the hell they would witness anyway they were constantly moving too fast.) Holly in jubilation began to tell Clark about what had happened such as meeting Bruce Wayne and how he had defended her against the three girl bullies while talked his side of the day about falling face-first into the dirt groaning when Holly had burst into fits of tear-jerking laughter.

Holy sighed managing to somehow calm down. "You know for the guy that can bench press tractors and shoot lazer beams from his eyes your not up there in the bravery factor are you.

"Says the girl who has the literal courage of gods herself." Clark snorted rummaging around in his bag looking for something. "Besides Im...actually starting to shy away from her now.

Holly looked aghast not believing her ears. "Really why I thought liked her liked her "

Clark sighed. "Remember when one of the kids in our class had to leave to be transported to one of the hospitals in Metropolis for medical reasons"

Holly pondered until the memory in her mind reeled back to a young girl even shorter than Holly was called sick from the school for a week before the home teacher had regretfully announced she would no longer be joining them. She was one of the victims of the Meteor Shower way back and had developed certain disturbances affecting her body and Smallville wasn't equipped to handle her so she had been sent to a place called Star Labrotries instead.

"Anyway, I overheard Lana through my hearing laughing at that girl's pain and how she wasn't distressed like she had acted in class only concerned if she had actually caught something from her. God, it made me so mad." Clark growled out his eyes flaring until a slither of heat blasted forth making an unlucky patch of corn shatter into molten smithereens.

"CLARK" Holly hollered out twirling her head back and forth making sure nobody was looking her way while conjuring a pile of water to put out the flickering flames turning to Clark in a hushed tone. "What are you doing you know we're not supposed to use our powers in public."

"I'm sorry" Clark sighed rubbing his neck in shock. "I've been having a little issue keeping my powers under wraps recently, I think I just got too careless because I can always let loose with you. Have you ever called Shazam since you've been here?"

Holly shrugged. "Not really I mean I'm still a mad powerhouse after all to the point I've not needed to use them much other than my studies which are pitiful compared to the wonders of the world Solomon knew about in his library."

Talking about their powers and weaknesses brought up an idea in Holly as she has wandered around the Library in the R.O.E and had come across something in there that might help a signature gleam in her eye. "Clark come on we need to go back home and I'll take you to visit the R.O.E."

Clark blinked. "R.O.E"

"Rock of Eternity" Holly deadpanned.

"I knew that"

"No, you didn't"

oOo

Holly and Clark made it back home and the two made it to the barn door (leading to Clarks own personal space something he called his Fortress of Solitude) which Holly struck with a rapid shots of lightning making it gleam with bright seven peculiar-looking symbols before the door clicked and swung open revealing the long stony hallway Holly stepped inside as though it was her bedroom while Clark just stared gawping at the once rickety farm door morphed into a weird interdimensional portal before slowly stepping inside further into the elongated hallway jumping when the door slammed shut disappearing from existence all the remained was a dead-end stone wall.

"Holly the door just"

"It's fine" Holly waved a hand nonchalantly as she turned into another corridor leading to heaven high scaled room of a library making Clark mutter a wow. Holly rolled her eyes sure at first it is a lot to take in but with time it becomes rather normal. "Don't forget that I own this place after I inherited the wizard's power, so I can come and go here as I please."

The Champion and the Last Kryptonian stepped further into the Library of Solomon himself his personal studying chambers and escape from the real world. As a god, Solomon explored every inch of the cosmos documenting every one of his finds in various tomes for his collection the wisdom he carried was always a little too much for him to contain so he made notes and drafts such as species, star constellations, lost civilizations, almighty artefacts, technological marvels even his own theories into the delving of Magic after transgressing his favourite notes with a mortal wizard the two had met perchance of fates hand and had hurled heated arguments at one another about the wonders of magic for the past few hundred tears before the wizard sadly passed away.

That wizard was Merlin Emrys.

Holly moved to a book perched on an oak pedestal and immediately started skimming through the contents mumbling the occasional "no" and "that's not right" until she appeared to fid what she had been looking for and rocketed from the ground soaring into the further left of a bookcase in the middle nearly out of sight the ceiling painted in midnight black making it seemly go on forever the ridiculously high bookcase the only indicator of its measure.

Gliding back down Holly quickly turned over the contents until it fell on the chapter she was looking in the "K" section she smiled at her discovery and turned the book over to Clark. He took it, his eyes scanned the strange runes and indecisive symbols before his eyes a second later they swirled around until it become almost like the English dialect making it easy to read out loud:

Kryptonians are an extraordinary humanoid species of beings who originated on the planet of Krypton. Kryptonians form a humanoid anatomy and structure, however, the biology is far more advanced than that of Earth absorbing their powers through the radiation of the sun of a yellow star saturating specialized cells metabolizing abilities which have rumoured to be some of the strongest in the galaxy. However, the inhabitants with a red sun have shown no arises of abilities to a yellow star.

The basic abilities of Kryptonians when absorbing a yellow star are:

-Super Strength.

-Super Speed.

-X-Ray Vision.

-Enhanced Breath.

-Flight.

-Heat Vision.

-Solar Flare.

-Bioelectrical Field.

-Longevity

Among the mass superhuman abilities, Kryptonians were highly advanced in technological achievements to the point that infants of five years old could grasp the fundamentals of engineering. The inhabitants did not engage in sexual intercourse instead the sons and daughters were generated instead artificially gathering gametes all of the data stored inside of self-grown crystals which make up the vast majority of the once planets surface. Each Kryptonian family no matter how small was referred to as a "House" is represented by a crest or symbol, often worn by the head of the house. The House of El, for example, is represented by an "S" like shape signalling the word for "hope" as it comes and goes like an overflowing river.

Clark faintly remembered seeing something like that sigil on the spaceship which brought him to earth when his dad revealed the truth to him a few years ago. He hadn't known exactly where he had remembered it from only it did mean something to him once. Blinking away his wandering thoughts he turned his head back to the pages turning it over to read the rest of the chapter.

Despite the strength of the Kryptonians they were not completely invincible and were vulnerable to the following of other supernatural powers:

Magic: The origins of magic to this day are still unknown however they do influence from a strange wavelength that has negative effects (if harshly emitted) to Kryptonian biology breaking apart the bioelectrical field allowing them to be greatly hurt. Other effects are unknown.

Kryptonite: Since the destruction of Krypton the planet's base grown crystals used for data and memory storage were scattered across the cosmos due to the blast of the planet's explosion have interacted with the radioactive atmosphere of other surrounding planets transforming the once pearl white crystals to lime-like green. They are now incredibly deadly to any Kryptonians that may or may not remain to destroy the special solar absorbed cells breaking them down on the molecular level to the point of prolonged exposure could lead to death.

Raoism was the religion of the Kryptonians who worshipped a god called Rao as their prime God and the progenitor of their race and world. The religion was henotheistic, as it includes lesser gods. Sadly this glorious planet did not flourish int the becoming paradise.

The planet turned towards isolation. Space exploration was abandoned as Krypton was quarantined itself from the surrounding galaxy and thus all of the inhabitants were unable to leave the planet or they would die instantly in the vacuum of the plutonium night. Scientists of Krypton deduced that the planet was dying from the severe geological disturbances - disturbances that threatened to destroy Krypton these concerns were brought to the Council (who acted as the law and peace aiding the many factions and squads) however were dismissed as simple theories while the vehicle of paranoia was set in motion.

There was been no known record of any survivors of the world's destruction.

Clark decided to stop there and closed the book slowly a few trickles of tears smeared on the books cover. He couldn't believe what he had just read. His species - no his entire planet had been wiped from the face of existence and its only proof that it even existed was in this book and himself opening so many more unanswered questions. How much more powerful was he? Were there any other survivors of his homeworld out there that maybe landed on Earth? How come his parents didn't-

Holly approached quickly hurling her arms around her friend gently wiping away his tears. "I know how hard it is to be different too Clark especially when you have no idea of your own people. That's why I brought you here."

Holly took the book gently from Clark's grasp and shoved the tome into her friends bagpack confusing the boy.

"Holly no I can't take this with me it's not-"

"Actually" Holly sweetly cut her friend off. "That tome is a dedication to Krypton and its inhabitants entire legacy. Much more suited into your hands than mine"

Holly conjured a small jewellery box from thin air Clarks smiled broadened in glee. He had seen Holly perform only a few small parlour tricks of magic (particularly the time she had used it to clean the whole house like from the funny scene the two watched from the Disney movie Fantasia until Martha and Jonathan had arrived and scolded the two for being lazy) she opened it as she plucked out what looked like a large ring with a blue band almost like sapphires the edge rim was sparkling silver. Clark wasn't really sure why but he had the weird sense he had seen it before.

"This" Holly said passing the ring over to Clark's palm so he could examine it better "is a ring that is passed down in all families from parent to child as par a tradition. I think it would do better in your hands than it would in the R.O.E. archives gathering dust for another few hundred centuries."

Clark slowly eased the ring on his finger (which glowed before resizing itself) suddenly feeling very weak his strength was lost.

"H-Holly somethings wrong" Clark stated rather worried. "When I put the ring on its like I lost all my strength. Its almost like I'm-"

"Human" Holly supplied nodded the details starting to form in her mind. "Yeah, the ring is loaded with Blue Kryptonite before it could be turned into Green Kryptonite. It negates the effects of the Green Kryptonite so with it on you won't feel sick or die while at the same time negating your abilities. What do you think?"

Clark stared at his powerhouse of a friend before his eyes blinked in disbelief before he tried to use Heat Vision on a random section of the caves walls scrunching them up in frustration till it became uncomfortable the blazing orbs not appearing, next he tried to lift a large boulder lodged on the wall but he gasped from the exhaustion face turned ruby red from tire laughing at the fact he could even feel tired. Retracting his hands his thumb caught itself in a sharp curve of rock cutting his thumb open.

"Ow," Clark gasped aloud suckling on his thumb an uncomfortable feeling surging through him. "What is that".

"Us mere mortals refer to it as pain" Holly pointed out cheekily. "Not being invincible anymore has a few drawbacks I know but-

Holly was cut off as Clark had tackled her into a hug making the champion squeal cheeks blushing madly as the farm boy laughed heartily a few remaining lines of tears dampening her clothes a little.

"I've got no idea how to thank you, Holly. Do you have any idea how many times I begged Ma and Pa to let me join or do anything with the kids my age? I couldn't join the little league's baseball team or rough house with others because of the fear my strength would hurt them and Id be taken away to be treated as a test subject. Clark cried out in a strange mix of laughing and sobbing. Holly simply smiled petting her best friends hair Athena pushed out calming waves of emerald light to try to calm down the emotional atmosphere.

oOo

Clark and Holly after exiting the R.O.E the barn door closing the door with the seven sigils disappearing as soon as Holly struck it again from existence Clark even tried to yank the door opening the door again only for him to turn slack-jawed when the magical corridor has vanished and all that remained was the plain old barn.

"I want to give you one last thing," Holly said grabbing Clark's hand and with a finger, Holly drew out a strange symbol on Clark's palm that looked like a cardinal glowing lightning bolt inside a circle made of the even sigils it glowed for a second before fading away sinking into his skin.

"Holly what was that" Clark questioned while rubbing the spot the mark once was.

"A combination of a distress call and a back-door key into the R.O.E. Just call my name while pressing your hand over the hidden symbol and Ill be alerted your position through Charon Lightning. As for the back door key, it words by pressing your hand with the sigil on a door handle while enchanting these words: "Wisdom, Strength, Courage, Stamina, Courage and Speed. For I am one who has been blessed by the bearer of all seven. " Holy listed out while the next statements not going to be happy. "Youll be able to use it to see me anytime you like once I leave Smallville."

Clark spittled out. "Y-Your leaving TOWN. Holly if I did anything wrong then I swear-"

Holly waved her hands in protest. "No no no Clark you didn't do anything wrong that's not the problem you and your parents have been really good to me, the three of you have treated me with more love and kindness but I simply can't stay here. I and Athena made a vow and have the responsibility to the world to safeguard the world from the Seven Deadly Sins of man as well as any other evil attempting to harm the world its the path I made when I got these powers. I can't do that if I'm in Smallville." Holly finished her explanation summoning Quetzaquadol to her side which zoomed from the house at near light speed only stopping a few inches as she plucked it from the air strapping it securely over her back.

Clark smiled sadly. "I understand. I know I can't stop you so just remember to write and that you are always welcome here as an honorary Kent.

Holly teared up a little and braced her friend in a final hug placing a kiss on the farm boys cheek making him blush a little like a tomato. Holly giggled at the boy's embarrassment.

"SHAZAM" Holly called out the familiar bolt morphed her into Raine the nostalgic feeling of overflowing power surged through her cells her body enlarging into her alter ego Raine the lustrous body caused Clark to become embarrassed a little at witnessing the much more mature women.

"Goodbye, Holly/Raine. I promise on Rao...that Ill never forget you".

"Farewell Clark Kent," Raine said ruffling Clark's head at at the joy of finally being much taller now as he grumbled swatting the hand away. "I'll never forget you either and promise to visit. Well, meet again soon."

With a massive buildup of power, Raine exploded from the ground leaving a carter in her wake hurling Clark a few feet by the sheer power. Raine burst into the air until she was out of Clarks sight entering the lower atmosphere until she sailed along with the skies.

There had been one other reason as to why she had decided to leave Smallville, one that she had been wrestling with the past few days. Black Adam was still making his way to Earth something that she had kept a secret from the Kents from the fear they might have become a target for him in case he ever arrived not to mention she had learned the existence of the one who was responsible for making her an orphan the factor being this "Lord Voldemort" who had tried and failed to kill her as an infant did bring up about a few thousand red flags. She needed experience with her powers there was no telling how much time she has until he arrived though Athena had speculated a theory that it would take about the span of five to six years taking in the statistics of how far the prison was and the length of time the weakened previous champion would take to get here.

From the TV at the Kents, there were all sorts of evil around the world that needed to be eradicated (if possible without turning into murder) the death of her Aunt had struck something inside Holly almost like a mirror that had been received a large crack to form thinking back to the constant abuse that had been inflicted on her from her "relatives" they would have never changed their attitudes to things that weren't considered normal if the span of over a decade was an indicator.

And if prolonged to her mid-teens she had no doubt her Uncle would have probably raped her from his leering looks. She no longer felt guilty about her Aunts death though instead she would defeat her foes without death - instead just pummeling them so much they wish they were.

There was also the matter of the individuals that had brought her to the Dursleys in the first place. The ones that had thought it appropriate to leave a tiny baby girl on the front doorstep if a magic hating family in the middle of the night with nothing but a small blanket to shield her from the sheer cold. Using her advanced memories Holly remembered staring at the face of an elderly man with a ridiculously long white beard and half-moon spectacles. Did all wizards in this time have any common sense or was it just the old ones?

In any case, Black Adam caused a much larger problem than any so-called "Dark Lord" was capable of though he still warranted caution but would be taken care of all in due time. Raine cast a final look back from the tiny dot of the Kent Farm to the abyss of the galaxy above the sea of stars did not cast any illusion to her behind its beauty that the oncoming threat was making its way to her.

And by the time it would arrive. She would be ready.

oOo

Goodbye my little minions

Judge 99


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: In Art Form  
oOo

Dense smoke clouds painted Gotham's dreary infamous nights the rumbling of open traffic and chatter among late-night catcalls from men at the passing girls in clubs fuelled the nightly atmosphere. Away from the subpar ongoings in the more hunched back underbelly of Gotham's South criminal empire was a small warehouse owned by one Vincent "The Shark" Starkly a nefarious drug dealer among the most sinister running Gotham's criminal minds. Vincent wasn't nearly as high and mighty as other crime lords were though he never particularly minded it able to have his own warehouse for his factory and drug lab, control a generous portion of control in the Southside of the streets.

Vincent was a man well into his fifties with rapidly greying hair, stony black eyes and a vividly unimpressed look to nearly everybody even his own children. Dressed in a black suit with a white shirt and tie underneath a dark overcoat he leaned over the rails to inspect the proceeding of his future money lightning himself a cigar inhaling deeply pushing the warnings of his doctors past his logic.

A few years back Vincent had been arrested by a Vice team led by Harvey Bullock a hard-headed top investigator for the Gotham Police Department who worked directly underneath the law dog himself Commissioner Gordon. Busted being caught red-handed the court had sent him roughly two decades in Stonegate Penitentiary through biding his time with a very expensive lawyer and good behaviour he was released after only eight.

Despite starting his business back from scratch he learned the very valuable lesson of biding his time as the most crucial of all. Be satisfied with what you had on hand.

Vincent was brought out of his pondering when two of his lackeys slammed the warehouse shut doors wide open faces contorted in fear as they sprinted inside almost crashing with some of the chemists along the way a few unfortunate curse words barked at their back.

Vincent snarled crushing the cigar in his fists as he marched over ordering the thugs nearest to his side like lapdogs they obediently followed the call. "What the hell do you two goons thing your doing. The equipment in here almost like your heads is sensitive. What happened?"

The first goon closest strode forward. "Mr Vincent sir you gotta get more men out here there's some freaky chick outside tearing apart the men."

"A women" Vincent exasperated sighed while rubbing his eyes in frustration at his men's incompetence. "Are you seriously telling me that the hired help I paid top dollar for are being taken out by one girl."

A resonating explosion of golden light unravelled the warehouse doors to the side the proceedings of the drugs by chemists paused in their work to see what all of the commotions was all about preparing to flee through the back door if necessary. When the light died away a shower of suited goons flew inside crashing into the walls and railing at the furthest side of the lab while one had hit the table sliding along the contents chemical bunsen burners and test tubes of violet liquid and tubs of white powder splattered the contents to the ground.

From the diminishing fumes of smoke emerged a tall and buxom woman striding forward a cheeky smile plastered on her delicate features although she was hidden underneath a hood pulled up. A skin-tight suit with cardinal red armour plating on the forearms, shins and torso which held a bloody red lightning bolt. Heeled boots clanked with each step she took a sash swung from her tight hips with each motion.

"I don't know who the hell you think you are ya crazy broad" Vincent managed to state accepting a sub-machine gun from one of his subordinates ordering a few others to take aim while escorting the drug chemist from the oncoming fight four bulging men on either side of him two on either side at the front crouched down to allow entry of aim for the four at the back Vincent standing in the centre. "But unless your here for a hired gig then I suggest you take that sweet looking ass of yours the hell away before we pump ya full of lead."

An orchestra of guns ammunition loaded and cocked back taking heavy sight at the intruder. Raine simply smirked pressing forwards slowly walking towards the crime boss silently. The universal sign for "do your best".

"Fire" Vincent commanded lazily.

A mirage of bullets showered Raine body sparkling from all million tiny impacts as she just playfully checked her nails letting them get it over with. A few stray bullets ricocheted from her exploding glass tubes into splinters chipping apart the lined tables the duo doors behind her started to corrode and rattle. Vincent started to curse violently which got drowned out from the hail of metal.

"You would have thought" Raine stated blandly starting her trek towards them as they edged away while continuing the futile assault a few men's eyes bulging for the sight of the back door sweating at what they were seeing. "At least one criminal would have the common courtesy to treat a lady"

Lightning danced around her reducing the bullets midair to explore like fireworks the gun blushed crimson from extreme heat forcing the hired help to drop the yelping from the extreme temperatures. With nothing left to lose the gang tried to escape through the back entrance ignoring the commanding tone from their boss deciding the superhuman, lightning manipulating women was a more dangerous predator. Raine shifted forward a little disappearing from sight at her untraceable speed until she appeared at the doorway blocking their escape.

Raine shrugged finally. "Do the crime you pay with the time".

Two broken sets of ribs, dislocated arm, broken legs and a hurling blast of lightning for all later the eight men were subdued groaning on the floor tossing and turning only to groan at the new waves of pain sinking in. Raine turned her attention to Vincent who started to sweatdrop from the elongated grin peeking from the superheroine.

"Boo"

oOo

1 Hour Later

The Gotham City Police Department had received a radio transmission about a wild disturbance going down at the South of Gotham although it was hardly needed after the display from their office windows or through the musty police cruisers with what could only be described to be an ascended blast of golden lightning striking the sky. Not down and keeping company for more than half a second right through an unregistered warehouse the light shining its appearance like a beacon.

Deputys off shift hustled over to what all the commotion was about until they got to the open barred fence the sight before they caused slacked jaw and quivering in disbelief. The ex-con drug leader Vincent Starkly encased around a tonne of contracted steel burned around the edges to encase him inside squeezed along with the armed goons inside. He wriggled around furiously mouth muffled by a smaller sheet of steel woven around his mouth like a heavy shiny scarf. A lightning bolt was carved on the warehouse wall above them the first of many signatures to come.

The police jeered as they hoisted their catch of the "Great White Shark" into custody where he would be tried quickly and served a near indefinite sentence for the incriminating evidence found inside the warehouse the spillage of illegal chemicals in use and fingerprints for confirmation. In the streets of Gotham one, Holly Potter watched the proceedings of the trial reach its conclusion Vincent struggling against the bonds before being hoisted by two of GCPD officers a serene smile in complete opposition to his snarl at the camera before skipping away from the resonating boom of her taking flight signalling her absence.

oOo

Deliveries of the Gotham Gazette made its usual rounds to every home, office and street corner the following mid-afternoon the reader absorbing the information almost faster than the deliveries could arrive:

VINCENT STARKLY NOTORIOUS DRUG LORD SWIMMING BACK IN JAIL. WORK OF MYSTERIOUS WOMEN WITH LIGHTNING BOLT.

It would seem that the prayers of many have been answered as Gotham has been granted its very own guardian angel on the streets starting just last night. It is no surprise to most who are still discussing the freak lightning bolt spectacle the occurred last night in the south side of Gothams more malevolent neighbourhood igniting the murky sky like a nuclear explosion.

This has not been the first time that this has happened before either. Occurring events around the world have reported similar incidents in cities like New York City, Metropolis and even one incident in Germany where witnesses commented on spotting a flash of a golden ascended lightning bolt twice in the same day despite the fact that there were no weather patterns suggesting thunder clouds.

CCTV cameras were able to tell that this was a female from distorted audio transmitted through as well as the silhouette of the female build however this was all that was able to be gathered before the servers were short-circuited out. The technicians in charge went on record to state that no record of any inside job was done to corrupt the electronics however there was a woman who radiated some form of special electromagnetic wave that influenced nearby technology.

Who is this female superhero? Where did she come from and how does she have these intrusion abilities? Does she have an endgame?

oOo

Holly giggled flipping through the rest of the paper while stuffing her face with a heavy set of eggs, bacon, hash browns and a glass of orange juice. Currently, she was seated in a small cafe in Metropolis celebrating the arrest of the drug lord from last night deciding that her usual meals at the Rock of Eternity were becoming a little bland and decided to venture out into the world. She had become something of a regular here recently her chipper nature now that she didn't have to hide it from the Dursleys anymore had exploited her kind nature the chefs and the old lady working behind the cashier enjoyed her company though she had a feeling it was the foreign accent.

When she had done a few chores for the Kents she had been given pocket money for her services not much but then again a vast majority of what she was used to. Normally when she left the Kents she knew that money might come as an issue not wanting to stay as Raine 24/7 from the fear she would tear a building in half by accident and the other factor that guys would fawn over her falling down by the slacked jaws or tripping over their own heels. So in the R.O.E, she had researched for some sort of sourcery for copying objects and had come across the Gemini Charm which could duplicate any item the user wanted. Athena had scolded her at using the powers of SHAZAM; powers of the gods themselves for generating money but after seeing her finally happy with after leaving Clark and something else to take the mind of her hero complex she had let it slide.

Mary the elderly waiter waltzed towards her a huge jug of orange juice in one hand with a wad of notes in the other. She smiled at the godly powerful child presenting the jug.

"Wanna refill hun." offered Mary with a large smile.

Holly beamed. "Yep"

"You're in a good mood today hun. Or more than usual should I say." Mary quoted topping the glass to nearly the brim before scrawling something out on one of her notes. Her faces perked up before a teasing smile crawled on her face. "Ohh did you meet a cute boy eh"

Holly could feel steam pout out her ears Mary always tried to tease her like this and sadly it never failed. So she decided to try to play off the subject.

"What no of course not. Boys are weirdos" Holly replied back submerging her gurgled words in orange juice.

"Sure sweety whatever you say." Mary countered back with a face that if anything believe her. "By the way are your parents not here again?"

Holly mentally groaned before invoking a mental probe that pierced Mary's mind forming the illusion that two adults accompanied Holly all the time and had departed to meet with her at a later date. Mary's eyes clouded over a little misty before brought back into focus again her faraway look sprouted back her smile.

"Well just let me know if ya wanna use the wall phone to get in touch with them alright hun" Mary smiled before catering her attention to an elderly couple taking orders. Holly sighed a little tired of using the same "Legillimancy" technique for every time she came in honestly she was against the idea of using her natural magic against people but she would rather not bring any unnecessary situations like the American authorities brought in.

Holly was writing her exploits in a small black book she purchased from a stationary store in New York City. She had been inside the store just browsing the items when the cashier was threatened at gunpoint by a hooded goon in a hoodie (why on earth he would try rob a small business like that instead of a bank was beyond her) she easily dispersed the scenario with a little Speed of Mercury she had dismantled the gun into splinters and used a brand of sellotape to stick him to the ceiling it was comical on how easy it was even without turning into Raine.

Mutely casting a magic barrier around her table nobody saw her pull out a shrunken map of the world. Examining her book she made her latest note about dealing with the drug lord cartel in the south of Gotham district as well as some of the other countries she had visited. Solomons knowledge and wisdom was practically limitless as long as there was something worth knowing but in terms of being on a new face of the continents, she had enjoyed just going through the motions going on tour from the scorching sunny continents to even baren frozen wastelands.

She had devised a spell that could morph her age temporarily making her twice as old enjoying her free time though mounted caution never staying in one place too long. A personal gym in the Rock of Eternity had been used to test just how strong she was and with a few books from the library, she had started training on martial arts so heighten her control and not accidentally kill somebody with her might.

But it wasn't enough. A person could only go so far on the knowledge of books she had became too engrossed into the theory she needed a teacher, a person that could teach her control when it was time for her fight with Adam whoever that might be. Athena had tried to coach her like before but it wasn't the same she needed somebody physical to guide her into this somebody that had a more hands-on approach to the experience.

The million-dollar question was how? Maybe one of the magic schools that practise more into combat devised with magic perhaps? No, they hardly ever used things like that and even then she wanted to keep the secret Shazam hidden away for as long as she could keep it they would hound her for the secrets of the power even worse try and experiment her.

But most of all there was the risk that one of the magical societies could hand her over to the wizard Dumbledore all for his self proclaimed greater good. Then there was another factor being this Lord Voldemort - "Flight of Death". How silly.

After devouring the last of her eggs Holly wiped her face clean and thanked Mary for the meal and bolted out into the busy bustling streets checking her surroundings before ducking into an abandoned alleyway making her way towards a side door. Satisfied with the solitude she zapped a bolt activating the runes along the doors edges eliciting bright runes as the door swung open allowing her entrance into the Rock of Eternity. Anybody on the other side that might have seen her would believe she had just phased through thin air disappearing through a closed door.

Holly knew extensively about the one called Tom Riddle from the 1940s and found it rather odd that even wit the elongated life span of wizards and witches the dark lord hadn't aged or even grown mildly slow over the past decades growing her suspicion this was a type of ritual-based form of magic or something catalogued in the dark branches. Her search led her to the discovery of soul pieces the scriptures called Horcruxes; objects that act as a form of anchor to the realm of the living through the sacrifice of others through murder as the act splits the killer's soul into pieces and thus the user can never truly die.

Holly lightly traced over her forehead at the disappeared lightning bolt had once been, the same one that had earned her teasing and ridicule from the children on the schoolyard especially from her brutish cousin Dudley Athena has stated that it had disappeared after receiving Shazams power. Holly slumped gingerly on the stone floor back pressed into the bookshelves ignoring the uncomfortable stabbing like sensation growing in her back as she gazed at the picture of a child Tom Riddle the biography and terms of his birth written on the left side while a minute sketch of his person on the right.

"I think if things had gone differently then I might have turned out just like him Athena." Holly noted frowning at the growing machinations playing through the following chapters detailing Toms crusade and eventual rise as Voldemort everything from the creation of his first Horcrux to the growing number of his so-called "Death Eaters". "If you and the wizard hadn't found me and selected me when you did then I seriously doubt I would have turned any different than he had."

"You are nothing like that monster Holly doesn't even think of that" Athena abolished the crescent glow fro the ring buzzed angrily.

Holly rolled her eyes at her friend so occasionally jumping to conclusions.

"Are we really though? He grew up in an orphanage bullied by his peers and life with the Dursleys wasn't exactly a joyride for me either." Holly's eyes downcasted a little from the flash of memory. "And don't forget when I got the powers I already killed my aunt no more than a day passing by."

If Athena had eyes they would swirl like a carnival ride. "I thought we were over that. Besides even if she had survived would she have even repented."

Holly scoffed slamming the book shut and sliding it back into place the bookcase shifted like a slide label of the past few years from the decades to the centuries scrolling down.

"Your incredibly smart and sightful Athena" Holly commented brushing away the accumulated dust from her clothes. "But even you don't know what could have happened if I didn't Apparate in here then you couldn't say what would happen. Wisdom of Solomon is extensive but it only knows things that have happened in the past and the present proceedings it is exempt from the future."

Whatever retort Athena was going to boast about was interrupted from a long ping echoing through the cave walls alerting Holly who teleported through an arc of lightning to the main throne room an overly large sphere representing the planet hovered in the centre a red marker blinked over and over in repeat to a small island

oOo

"COME OUT AND FACE ME YOUR COWARDLY WHORES." a cruel vindictive voice resonated through the roman styled arena.

A bulking blast of purple magic blasted through one of the marble pillars causing it to explode from the impact. This was the island of Themyscira home of the warrior immortal women race of Amazons ruled by their queen Hippolyta.

Their intruder and cause of the destruction was the sorceress Circe stepped forth a long revealing burgundy dress exposing her long legs, modest bosom and flowing bloody red hair swirled like tendrils violet eyes lazily drawled her surroundings she was barefoot a golden necklace with a purple encrusted jewel hung around her neck while a dusty olf Grimoire levitated faithfully at her side famous for her manipulations with turning men into animals or as she referred to as "Bestiamorphs". She was a woman that believed power belongs to those who could wield it and had a burning hatred towards men and the world stems from an immortal lifetime in deceit and rejections to those she shared her heart to.

Perhaps a little history lesson is required.

Circe a dozen lifetimes ago was wedded to one of the wealthiest kings in Colchis and was set on living in the lap of luxury however as a few years passed by Circe came to realise that her husband and supposed king was nothing more than a brutish pig and planned his immediate demise so she may claim his throne however after her attempts failed and her subjects denied to carry the order out she was forced to retreat herself away and found herself stranded on a small island called Aeaea where she started to amass her magic powers and experience along with the help of Sirens that lured sailors her experiments to toy and drain their life force along with her favourite hobby of morphing them into animals.

It was through one of her prayers at night that the vision of the goddess Hecate made herself seen and answered her desires while the gods and goddesses were almost omnipotent they were not without flaws and could not break certain rules one of the dreams of Hecate was to seek revenge against the Greek gods and she decided to make the human women her instrument of revenge the deal being straightforward in return for a soul Circe would be granted immense magical power, immortality and beauty to which Circe immediately agreed. However, before Hecates form disappeared she spoke her final words a prophecy

"Upon the death of witch and the birth of witch, by name and choice shall repossess her soul."

Circe hadn't paid much attention to the strange premonition at first and had set forth to use her new power to raze the kingdom of Colchis to the ground morphing its inhabitants into animals. But her conquest wasn't sated and so for the next three centuries plotted her machinations for the world until she had been brought down by the Amazons imprisoning her on her own island for the past century cursing and spitting their faces from her vendetta to man. Like everything however, it doesn't last forever eventually her bidings faded and she was free her first stop was the Paradise Islands elated by the Amazons still intact herself the only right one to destroy them.

Which brings us up to speed to current affairs.

Another blast of magic burst from her hands the dress flowing in her wake grinning at one of their temple dropping to the ground numbly clouds of dust scrambled away. A few panthers leapt to her side growling at the sky kneeling low from the scent of an oncoming threat.

Circe glanced down. "What is it you lowly -"

The thunderstorm above hammered down on the enchantress erupting blood-curdling screams of pain the surging lightning echoed around her bones her hand slowly arose to erect a shield propelling herself away sneering in pain static coursing through her limbs. The figure in the thunderstorm gravitated herself down like a bullet an explosion of dust created a dust circle splattering the eggshell white pillars and walls that had been lucky enough to not be destroyed. Raine gingerly climbed out of the crater from her landing patting away any clinging dirt from her armour her right hand slowly caressed Quetzalcoatl she had modified it to become invisible unless she released it herself, perhaps this battle would let her test it out especially on a powerful witch popular enough to get her name in the Odyssey

"How many times have we already gone through this child" Athena stressed out slowly. "Practise your landing strategy in the future especially as to how strong you are as Raine".

"I wasn't trying to land. The aim of the game was to attack her." Holly countered.

Athena deadpanned. "And where in the archives of Solomon did you learn how to do that then."

Holly grinned. "Video games."

Athena groaned. "Of course you did child."

Circe at this point had managed to recover herself pules of purple light healed all of her wounds even repairing the smoking pieces of her dress. She glared at the new challenger unaware of who she was already analysing the situation in her mind formatting a plan. There is no way this girl was an Amazon sure she definitely packed the physical strength and look but it wasn't through labour or training the invisible plume of sky-high aura suggested it was related to magic an ambient one at that. The lightning bolt plastered on her chest definitely indicated to something stirring in her memory though for whatever she had guessed she couldn't quite remember and she could have sworn she saw something glimmer behind the lightning girl.

"And just who the hell are you" Circe sneered clicking her fingers glyph's opening as portals in the ground summoned a small group of lions, panthers and snakes which hissed, growled and pawed to defend their mistress and only key to their real forms. "You are not an Amazon of Themyscira I know that much and the level of your magic dost come to a speck of what humans are capable of. Why come to the aid of the warriors."

Raine shrugged. "I didn't realise that I needed a reason to help people. In any case, however, you are disturbing these people and it's unfair to attack a species that are prevented to leave."

Circe eyes narrowed in closer on the lightning emblem a flash of memory from scriptures of her books brought her to a realisation she gasped and that gasp contorted into a thin smile.

"The wizard Shazam is dead isn't he," Circe said. It was more of a statement than a question. "I thought I sensed a change on the power scales for a second I dismissed it as a minor inconvenience though it grew deeper when I managed to break through the island's defences. I take it then that you are his new successor."

"Indeed I am" Holly answered solemnly."Allow me to present myself to you I am Raine the Lightning Empress. Now would you mind an introduction on your part and perhaps a reason for your little invasion."

Circe huffed choosing to get the formalities over with. "Very well since your lightning blast actually left me in pain you must be fairly strong. I am Circe the daughter of the god Helios and chosen of Hecate. In respect to actually managing to inflict damage on myself, I will give you one chance to leave my quarry is not with you."

Raine tutted. "Can't do that I'm afraid I'm the one who needs to ask you to leave. You haven't harmed anybody yet the blast earlier was just a warning."

Circe raised an eye. "That blast of lightning was a warning."

"Yep"

Circe stood motionless for a split second before unleashing a bulking blast of purple magic at Raine who crossed her arms like a cross attempting to block the attack with sending her hurtling into one of the temples a few yards away the impacted wall was crushed from the blow Raine now lied on a bed of bricks and stone groaning while a little shocked that she had actually managed to feel a splinter of pain.

"Even if you do have Shazams power you couldn't have had it for long. I think once I'm done with you ill take it for myself it will help me enslave the Amazons at the very least my plague of carnage on the world of man will be sweet."

Circe narrowly managed to dodge an impending strike of a fist though was unfortunate the second time an uppercut connected with her gut causing her to cough out a handful of blood before a kick skittered her into a flowing fountain. The panthers and lions snarled viciously leaping in the air attempting to either swipe at her with elongated claws or to sink their dagger-like fangs in her neck.

Raine aimed her hands at them praying this would actually work. "MURATA IN ILLIS HOMINIBUS"

A purple light burst out exploding in her sights for a while before it died down the panthers, snakes and lions had disappeared and a group of half-naked men and women wearing armour and swords were in their place gazing at their reclaimed human hands and feet patting themselves down to see if it wasn't a cruel little mirage.

"You all need to leave right now." Raine commanded. "Go"

Not staying to be told twice they awkwardly tried running away a few falling over still either in shock or the fact they hadn't used their own human legs from what she guessed the state of the thin fabric and iron armour a good amount of centuries. Circe now drenched in water clenched her teeth at the retreating animals now back to human form.

"You lost me, my servants." Circe roared channelling two fireballs in either hand.

"Actually I just gave them their freedom back" Holly jabbed out. "Now are you going to stay down."

Circe screamed as she pressed her hands on the earth colossal boulders rammed towards Raine encasing her in the cacoon of pebbles. The caccoon shifted for a few seconds Raine attempting to get out even her punches had little effect of breaking out.

Circe chortled. "Forget it mortal. While I was proficient with human to animal transformations few have beaten my geokinisis abilities. The earth around you is laid thick with my own magic nobody can break it even with superhuman strength."

Raine perked at that. "Coated with magic you say. No time like the present then."

CLANG

A red blade broke free from the earth as it sliced and tore through the thick magic ripping apart like hot butter Raine stepped out huffing in annoyance while running a hand through her ebony locks attempting to cats out tiny drops of stone clinging on ignoring Circe perplex expression.

"Honestly do you know how long it takes for a girl to get all the dirt and grime out of her hair." Raine lectured disdainfully satisfied with the three quarters she managed to dig out resuming her fight. Circe eyed the blade warily not identifying the ruby red material backing away slowly.

"My turn" Holly spoke smugly blasting herself from what remained of the broken prison place the ground beneath her feet shattering from the force the Speed of Mercury boosting her dexterity zipping and zooming around Circe at unbelievable speeds the enchantress of old tried blasting her with poorly aimed magic blasts almost blindly but not one hit home the red and black blur only became faster like an impenetrable turbo trapping Circe in a twister the nearby gravel and stone slabs were caught like fish in the air currents.

"ETIN GI" Holly commanded. The swirling tornado was engulfed in a sky-high inferno burning the sky so strongly Holly was a little scared she might scar the blue sky. Circe tried conjuring a shield to protect herself from the overbearing flames licking at the green shield but Raine increased the power output while swiping at the shield left and right satisfied that the ruby blade pierced through almost like gas the flames crept inside like animated tendrils grasping the exposed ankles causing howling pain.

"This can end right now if you surrender and vow to never again come back here again." Raine offered diligently.

Circe snarled before bowing her head low. "I accept."

Raine scoffed. "Make a vow on your life and devotion to Hecate. Words are nothing but fumes of air."

Circe held her hands signalling for Raine to stop to which she did but not before clicking her fingers the stormcloud from before contorted itself like withering cancer in the cerulean blue the golden flashes wanning threateningly for the first sign of trouble to befall their queen.

"I CIRCE DEVOTED SERVANT OF HECATE DO HEREBY PLEDGE TO LEAVE THEMISCERA AND NEVER RETURN MY QUARREL WITH THE AMAZONS IF OFFICIALLY CONCLUDED." Circe boomed her magic enacted like chains warping themselves around her ankles, waist, wrists and finally to her neck before flashing green a minute later crumbled away from view. Proof of the pledge with magic binding itself to her word.

Circe begrudgingly clicked her fingers conjuring a portal but not without her parting worlds.

"I truly don't understand it." Circe pondered making sure her words were heard.

"What's that" Raine asked.

"You have practically all of the magical power in the world your aura is dripping boundless potential, you could have easily killed me back there and yet you present opportunities to allow me to live. Why is that?."

Raine sighed concentrating on rebuilding the temples back together the slabs and stone tablets reattached themselves together assembling piece by piece.

"I might not approve of your actions but I can relate to them. You and I are actually a lot alike Circe however there is a small difference in our similarity. You were born into power and only striven to gain more with selfish ambitions you let your anger and hatred of mortal men blind you for all of the centuries to learn the simple lesson to forgive to go into the world of today and see that it's not all bad. I myself was born with no power and grew up a weakling and when I gained this power it was through my previous weakness that I found the humility to use it for others that were just like I am."

Circe nodded. "I understand"

Raine smiled. "Between us girls not all men are bad. I recently met two incredibly kind boys that I cherish and bad luck was always my companion. Explore the world besides your island and you shall see what I mean."

Circe said nothing more than that conjuring a portal tipping her head to the lightning manipulator vanishing from sight the portal swallowing the older women whole.

Raine sighed releasing the tensed breath caught in her chest the worry of having to continue to fight the enchantress diminished rapidly. Honestly, she wasn't sure just how far she would have gone in that fight if she had been forced to more lethal means since Circe hadn't technically killed anybody since she got here then she had wanted to keep it diplomatic for however long that lasted. All in all her first official villain fight had gone quite well.

"Are you in league with the fiend Circe" a voice snapped behind her.

A second fight so soon. My my how ambitious.

Raine whirled around to meet the second oppression which turned out to be half a dozen women all armed with swords, spears, shields and bows and arrows all trained on her position. They wore very outdated attire from the roman era matching quite well with the surrounding area; various coloured tunics all just above the knees exposing unblemished skin, a few wore leather sandals while others were barefoot, silver and golden chest and shoulder plated armour connected with a matching kilt and coin silver spartan helmets.

Raine noticed from the corner of her eyes that a few Amazons had taken position atop of some of the wrecked temples arrows aimed for her through or head. She couldn't escape without at least minimal injury to one of them for close proximity.

"While you might be a woman you are still no warrior of Themyscira and helped drive away Circe you are no friend of our race stranger. Your name and purpose now." barked a close spear woman brandishing at the demigod threateningly.

Raine sighed raising her hands at least to show she didn't mean any harm. "My name is Raine I am the Lightning Empress and successor of the wizard."

The spear-wielding women cocked her head confusedly. "We know nothing of a wizard only by one. What was his name?"

Raine strained uncomfortably at that. "I cannot say."

A ticklish nudge found itself at the back of her knees a sword presented at her neck while caught in a neck hold. Raine had already done her research about the Amazon possessing superhuman strength, speeds, dexterity and stamina so she knew they were much more capable than regular humans despite having similar anatomy. A kick at the back of the knees from a regular person and she wouldn have felt anything and while the sword in either Raine or as Holly would do very little to kill her let alone harm her she thought t might be better if it made them feel secure.

"Reveal the name of the wizard" the assaulter from behind snarled.

Raine groaned. "Just don't hold my warning against me later. SHAZAM."

The soldier backed away from the racing electricity Raine let the lightning shift her form back to Holly the hurdling smoke disappearing revealing a pale blue cardigan with a red shirt, tight black jeans hugging her hip and orange sneakers with a black baseball cap lined with a red brim.

"Are you seriously trying to hide behind the guise of a mere child fiend"

"This isn't a trick or illusion sisters." A voice spoke behind the female platoon the soldiers edging out of the newcomer's way. "I have seen that crest and power previously she is the chosen of gods."

Holly levitated herself a few inches in the air to get a better look at the new female arrival the stock in the amount of armour and lined fur coat with a hanging looking bear pelt suggested this was a form of leader. She looked practically like a much more mature version of Raine though a little lillith in arms and high cheekbones tall, beautiful women with thick long cascaded honey blonde hair, caucasian skin and deep ice blue eyes. Among the animal, the pelt was a dark burgundy top with a sterling silver eagle emblem on a tiara with matching culottes and bracelets almost stuck on almost like a second skin Holly could have sworn they were painted on.

"I am Queen Hippolyta child, the ruler of the Amazons. And I take it by your attire the crest you bore that you are Shazams chosen."

Holly perched a broad smile positioned highly on her face as par noble traditions she kneeled to one nee a fist nestled in the ground her sword laid on her left side. "The pleasure is all mine Amazon Queen. My name is Holly Peverall, Slytherin Potter. I believe we are in need for a little chat are we not."

Hippolyta curtly nodded. "Quite."

oOo

A banquet was held with various fruit and vegetables such as bowls and woven stringed baskets with carrots, apples, pears and cherries with a round of wheat bread rolls. Various rounded tables were centred in the main dining hall of the Amazons the high chatter resonated through the tomb various discussions about newly developed sword techniques or newly acquired defeats and practise scores. On an island with no technology (at least known to the warrior race) and no information about the world of man lifestyle and activity was incredibly limited. Still, they had each other and obeyed a high calling something Holly would have traded if the dice rolled her favour. Holly noticed that a few of the Amazons silently chewing their foods spared a few glances her way the fact she was sitting only side by side to their queen uneased a few but by the law f their leader they were forced to stand down.

"Peverall...Slytherin...Potter. I am not very familiar with these titles Champion. Are they relevant in your world." Hippolyta asked curiously peeling away slices of an apple dropping the torn parts into her mouth.

Holly nervously nodded. "Yes, your majesty they are noble houses in the Wizarding World however the non-magicals have no idea what they represent. And please you can just call me Holly the whole Champion title is a little overwhelming."

The Amazon Queen barked a laugh patting the girl on the shoulder. "Then please just call me Hippolyta its been far too long since I've been able to be informal with anybody bar my own daughter Diana my soldiers mean well, however, I can always sense the anxiety to be relaxed in my presence. "

"Regardless of titles at least for this day, you are to be Theysciras saviour and aid from Circe for this all of our sisters are indebted to you. Name it and we shall provide even if you had been a boy then we wouldn't know what to do."

Holly nodded not intending to hold the debt over them until the reoccurring thought previously entered her mind starting to create itself into her mind until finally blurting out of her like an untamed torrent.

"I would like to be taught how to fight with the Amazons"

Hippolyta blinked. "I am not preventing this request by any means but might I ask why. From what we could detect you possess an abundant talent with the magical forces and your superhuman abilities of the gods far outclass you with our Amazon strength. There would be nothing to be taught by us."

"I wouldn't say that Hippolyta." Holly slowly denied internally wondering if it was okay for such modest talk with an actual queen outstretching a hand out channelling a flowing current of golden arcs zapping around her palm. Reaching behind her she presented the blade to Hippolyta who hungrily ran her hands and eyes over the craftsmanship the lightning that was merrily dacing in her palm slowly started to creep downwards slithering beneath the cracks of the sheath. "You could possess the greatest weapon in the world and it would be completely pointless if you had no skill in using it. The sword I carry is made from a special material that can absorb and disrupt magic but I only defeated Circe using that through pure instinct instead of knowing what I was doing. Infinite wisdom and books aren't enough I would prefer a more intimate and hand to hand experience and not to rely on Raine so much."

Hippolyta tilted her head in surprise ."You serve a queen."

"My transformations name actually." Holly shyly explained. "You know Latin."

"Amazons are omnilingual we understand all languages even from the times of the ancients." Hippolyta cleared up. "Our libraries are rather small having most of the tomes and scriptures having survived low maintenance nearly falling to dust. It has been most uneasy."

Holly pondered an idea slowly cultivating in her subconscious a mutual exchange taking form.

"How about a trade then if you train me in combat and swordsmanship then I shall make a few trips every now and then to the world of man to refresh you in what had changed such as replenishing your library, new agriculture means and modern technology. The Rock of Eternity has more than enough to spare.

Hippolyta could only stare in utter disbelief rupturing her speechless. The Rock of Eternity was the literal focal point of all magic in the universe and beyond it wasn't enough that the child was offering valuable information about the outside but the books from Solomons library were equal to none and all she wanted was training in the Amazon arts.

"We won't go easy on you. You will be a guest here however despite that your titles mean absolutely nothing here and will not hold back." Hippolyta warned.

Holly carelessly shrugged. "How bad can it be?"

oOo

The Next Day

Holly was thrown hellishly threw one of the tall pillars depicting to a greek goddess spattering unladylike on the ground until she came to an abrupt stop. Sluggishly she rose back to her feet the short sword sprawled to her side was armed back in her hand rolling her arms to get relinquish the numb pain shooting up her arms. Holly was dressed in a roman styled leather skirt, tank top covering her chest with an iron helmet guarding her face with a pair of black leather sandals covering her soles.

Her opponent and root of her being tossed like a ragdoll halfway across the field stormed towards her an axe armed in the left hand with a double-edged axe in the right. She was incredibly bulky far exceeding Holly in size and build her bronze-brown hair pulled into a short ponytail heavily tanned skin from obvious exercise regimes in the blazing sun stood as a testament to her self discipline in that field.

Her opponent who she had all but five minutes ago had introduced herself as Amethyst smirked a cocky grin at her opponent,

"Don't tell me that's all you have to offer runt" Amethyst grunted out heaving the axe to rest on one of her steel armoured shoulders with a small clink. "Looking at your combat strategy it seems your main process is to charge right at your enemy or blast them with mystic lightning telling me all I need."

"And what's that" Holly asked sceptically.

"You've never fought a day in your life" Amethyst grinned.

Holly's head sunk down gloomily.

Amethyst sighed. "Relax pipsqueak its normal for one to have a tough time to adapt to new changes especially when it comes to fighting that's what our training is all about to practise over and over until it is integrated into muscle memory. Now, let us go again."

Holly gritted her teeth at the "pipsqueak" remark and like a rampaging pull, she dove headfirst sword raised with a rapid-fire of hits tried to graze Amethyst skin but her opponent was just as fast blacking every hit with the shield the blade bouncing off every time. Frustrated Holly swung both her fists down like a hammer but instead of blocking with the shield Amethyst just sighed abruptly discarding the shield and disrupted the flow caging Holly's hands with her own. Holly tried to escape but they were like titanium braces woven in her fingers the Strength of Hercules seemingly failing her only preventing her bones from being crushed. Amethyst took her advantage and slammed a kick to Holly's chin causing her to tumble a few yards away grains of blood staining the inside of the helmet.

Holly lightly slapped her cheeks forcing herself to keep it together jumping back up side to side on her feet until she was satisfied her breathing regained its control

"SHA-"

"None of that" Amethyst barked out charging at Holly who ducked underneath a horizontal slash of her axe but wasn't lucky enough to dodge the shield bash in her midsection her opponent managed to heave her whole body weight over her head slamming Holly back to the ground. Holly was left a second to recover before a vertical slash almost split her skull like a watermelon. Holly pulled erself away levitateing a few feet in the air.

"What the hell" Holly groaned out. "Why did you stop me from transforming."

"You need to be quick-witted and not rely too much on your mystic power. While it is natural to use the arsenal at your beck and call you will learn young one that your strengths can be your greatest weakness if not fallen into perfect discipline. Take for example my own body while yes much better compared to yours in physical strength with the correct form of technique this advantage I have over you could even turn against me such as my opponent was a little faster or perhaps even more quick-witted. Once more."

Holly once more ascended to her feet this time backing away from her opponent and taking note of the whole scenario that was placed before her; the location of where they were to the nearby statues, feeling the gravel under her feet even the stance of Amethyst. What did she have that she could use against her? Her powers were not magnetised like they usually were but were far from pathetic, she still had her natural speed and strength and one of her unique capabilities was her mind so long as she didn't overthink the analysis. She could also generate her lightning as well as flight.

As Holly, she was much shorter than Raine, nimble and lighter on her feet bare clothing decreased the chance she would be held onto and a series of memories played through her mind watching the Dursleys TV through the cracks of her room/cupboard as Dudley and Vernon would never let her sleep in peace as they roared and cheered at the wrestling channel. Oh, and there was the factor of her having nigh powerful magic on an unreadable scale.

Time to test this hypothesis.

Holly kneeled down exerting her breath before blasting herself forwards towards Amethyst but this time she zig-zagged along the field never letting her movements become predictable not even to herself, Amethyst tried to swing her awe down at her but missed by a fraction leading to Holly's second step of the plan. Using a concentrated portion of Speed of Mercury Holly launched a flurry of punches and kicks into Amethyst eyes and joints in the arms and legs retreated to gain distance and entice anger into her opponent each strike instigating the seasoned Amazon until she saw her opening. Holly zipped around the Amazon and hugged her tightly around the midsection and with all her might pulled her back over her head until Amethyst head cracked on the ground her body ricocheting from the shock Holly kept them both their beads of sweat starting to form fighting against her thrashing and resistance awaiting her surrender. For the final step Holly exploeded herself with shockwaves of lightning the arcs lashing at Amethyst again and again until the faint pats on the ground signalled her defeat.

Holly cancelled her lightning and released her the two fell limp panting for breath the oldest girl popping the exposed bones chuckled recovering rose to her feet discarding the shield and Axe which looked like it was almost breaking apart. Holly not believing after all that she was just a little out of breath!

"An interesting technique I must say" Amethyst complimented a hand outstretched helping the mightiest mortal to her feet who stretched to her tippytoes feeling bold she could even pull that off the first time. "You took my advice to heart I see. You used your smaller body for better speed and kept me off balance waiting until I would get either careless and give into my rage which would lead to unwise actions or the force of your blows would tire me down. Then you performed that strange technique around my midsection and cornered me into that position until I submitted victory. Well played little warrior especially utilising your advantage with magic."

Holly gingerly scratched her cheeks. "I honestly didn't believe that it would work especially on the first try. If all else fails I would just have-"

Amethyst just raised a hand stopping her halfway. "While wizards and magicians have their secrets in the arcane arts we warrior-like to keep our knowledge just as well veiled. Words from the wise to the young. You've got a match tomorrow with our best swords women so you better get some rest we shall call it a day for your training."

Holly removed the helmet her raven black locks flowed down cascading in the election at their release bowing to one of her combat instructors. "Thank you for presenting this opportunity to fight with you Amethyst it has been an honour."

Amethyst returned the gesture. "We will have plenty more combat battle in the future if you so wish. However, I can only really help you in the terms of hand to hand and basic weapons if you want talent more with your magic disrupting sword I suggest you fight your opponent in one month she is the strongest among us."

Holly cocked her head. "I'm fighting the strongest Amazon! Who is it?

"Her name is Princess Diana. She is the daughter of our queen"

oOo

This is gonna be the birth for a friendship with Holly and Diana (nothing romantic unless you want that would be my first time creating this so don't flame me) I barely managed to get the concept for this idea I was running out of ideas with how to proceed this. I'm gonna have her train here for a few years until she is called back to Hogwarts through the Triwizard Tournament which could lead to the alliance with Clark and Bruce hopefully by then they will be all in a relationship - somehow.

Judge


End file.
